The City of Brotherly Love
by whithertits
Summary: In the end, love did not suffice. They saved humanity, and thus were given a second chance; who but the most ignorant would pass it up? GE, HZ (Reincarnation with a twist.)
1. Prologue

The City of Brotherly Love 

By: Ann Lowe

Prologue © 11/27/03 -- 11/27/03 (seven hours later)

Author's Notes: Yeah. . .the Prologue is a "what happened before the fic that won't be shown in flashbacks" kind of thing.  n.n  The Prologue and "First Chapter" (you'll see why it's in quotes) are kinda confusing.  I promise you'll understand, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei.  I claim no rights whatsoever.  I'm just using these magnificent little characters in a pitiful effort to boost my own. . .slightly lacking. . .ability to write.

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Angst, Death, Blood, Angst, Language, Inner Monologue (yes, those deserve warnings), Angst, Death, and Romance if you dig for a long ways and use a microscope.  The Prologue is a backer -- not meant to be romantic folks!

Story Teaser: In the end, love did not suffice.  They saved humanity, and thus were given a second chance; who but the most ignorant would pass it up?  G/E, H/Z (Reincarnation with a twist.)

Chapter Teaser: In the final battle against Victim, who will be the Victor?  To ask a question with a less obvious answer (I'm not **that** evil): what will be the sacrifice for that victory?  Will the chosen be able to bear it?

*~*

"Crap!  Gareas, get out of there!"

"Shut up, kid!"

"Gareas, 12 Victim 3 o'clock!  7 at 5 o'clock!  Shit, they're everywhere!"

"I **know** that, Leena!  I'm not blind!"

"There's another flock coming from 11 o'clock at 20 knots."

"Damn it!"

"You're gonna wanna hit the ones from 3 o'clock first!"

"I know, I know!"

"Assist Aracd with the 5 o'clock when you're done!"

"I'm **trying** to **get** done!"

"There's anoth--holy shit, what the hell **is** that?"

"What?!" Gareas shouted, hearing Leena's frantic cry over the link-com.  Spinning around, he saw nothing.  "What the hell are you shouting about, Leena?"

"You can't see it, but it shows up on the radar like a freaking meteoroid!  Erts is trying to get his sights on it, but all the cries from the Victim are screwing up his attempts; we all need to freeze for a second,"  Leena shouted into the com, sounds of frantic searching going on in the background.

"I've found it,"  Erts calm voice echoed over the system.  "Garu, try 6 o'clock, 500 kilometers away."

"On it," Gareas spun the Ingrid 180 degrees and shot in the direction Erts had specified.

"It's not vying from its path; Garu, it has to know you're coming, be prepared," Erts warned before going back to telepathically searching out the Victim.

"Send us the vid-file of that monster when you see it." Zero's voice came over the system, only slightly strained despite the struggle going on.

"Yes, yes, kid." Gareas had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes at the screen-link.

"Gareas," a private link came up.  "He may be younger than us, but he's also hundreds of times more skilled than we are.  You need to be respectful and refer to him as the First like the rest of us," Aracd intoned before cutting the private link.

"Erts doesn't call him the First. . ." Gareas grumbled roughly, turning back to his duty.  _Though, I suppose I **should** respect him at least a little,_ he thought with a mental sigh.  _He was good enough for Teela to retire and give him her Ingrid._  And, of course, the little voice in the back of his mind had to put in the one thought Gareas had been trying to fend off.  _Ernest would respect him._

Flying through the hordes of never-ending Victim, Gareas felt a sinking feeling arise from the pit of his stomach..  Passing it off as mild anxiety, he pushed on faster.  When he finally reached the point Erts and Leena had spoken of, he froze in his tracks, his eyes widening.

"Oh Mother Goddess. . ." Gareas breathed, staring slack-jawed at the monstrosity in front of him.  Perhaps the size of two hundred regular Victims, Gareas didn't know what to even **call** the enmity before him.  It took him nearly thirty seconds to clear the fear from his mind and send back the visual report on the creature.  Another thirty seconds for a return file to reach him.

The former Candidate and current Observer, Clay Cliff Fortran, appeared on the screen in front of him.

"Elidd-san?"  He asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Yes," Gareas replied, remembering to act professional.

"We have classified the Victim before you as the Mother.  Tracing the energy pathos from the Victim, we noticed that all the ones we've seen thus far have been connected to this Mother Victim.  The Mother Victim is not linked to anything, but doesn't seem to be using the energy it's receiving, either.  It seems as though it's saving it for something, so we assume that there is yet another Victim that is in charge of this one.  Though, we only assume that there is **one** more powerful Victim.  We don't believe there are any more than that." Clay pushed his glasses up again.  "All these findings point to one thing: the end is coming.  For either them or us, the end **is** coming.  We **must** defeat this Victim today, Elidd-san.  **Must**.  I cannot stress how vital to the survival of mankind this is."

"Understood." Gareas nodded his understanding.

"Please wait for backup from the other Ingrids before battling the Mother, Elidd-san," Clay added, looking Gareas in the eye.  "Reckless behavior could mean the end to humanity, not just one person.  Over and out."  And the screen disappeared before the now trembling man.

"I know. . ." Gareas muttered to himself in a low, pained voice.  "I'm sorry. . ."  Closing his eyes, he regained his composure.  "I can't lose.  It is my promise to **you**, Ernest.  I won't lose; I haven't stuck around this long to see humanity fail **now**," he growled.  Looking to the right, having heard a low noise, Gareas saw the First and the rest of the pilots coming towards him.  The First's face appeared in front of him.

"We need to test the strength of the Mother.  Gareas-san, you are to attack from the angle that you're currently facing it from.  Aracd has twelve o'clock, Force has 3, and I have 9.  Erts will monitor the Victims activity and brain patterns."

"Understood," Gareas nodded and the screen vanished.  Numbers flashed on his screen and he waited for the Go.

San. . .ni. . .ichi. . .and he went.

"Aaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!!!"  Speeding with all the power Eeva Leena possessed towards the Mother, Gareas fired round after round at the monstrosity before him.

"Stop!" Gareas froze as Erts voice came over the system, crackling.  Gareas' eyes widened.  _Crackling?  Reneighd Klein controls the communications between Ingrids. . .how can it be crackling?!_  

"What's wrong?!" Zero's voice came over the com, fully understandable.  _What the hell's going on?!_ Gareas spun his Ingrid to face Erts'.  

"It's not attacking!  Repeat, the Mother is not attacking!" Clay's voice added to the melee.  

"Shut up, Fortran!" Zero shot out, repeating, "What's wrong?!  Erts!"

"Th-the Mother. . .she's speaking to me.  She says-" He cut off.

"What are you doing, Eeva Leena, continue attack!  What's wrong, Erts?!" the First seemed to have finally lost his cool.

"Understood," Gareas forced out from between grit teeth and returned to firing upon the Mother.  _Erts told us to stop.  You may be good, but you're still a kid, First!_

"No!  Gareas, Force, Aracd, Zero, _get out of there_!"  Erts screamed, but it was too late.  The Mother suddenly swelled to massive proportions, colors racing across her exterior.  Gareas felt a pulling sensation running through his blood seconds before a gaping hole formed in the middle of the Mother, dragging him inside.

*~*

Zero just stared at the place Eeva Leena had been, seconds before.  "What the **hell** just happened?!"  _Oh Goddess, this can't be happening.  What's happening. . .?_

"Goddess **damn** it, Zero!  I told you to pull back!" Erts enraged voice filled the space around him, coming from all directions.  _Erts is pissed at me?  What have I done!_

"I know you did!  What just happened?!"  Zero turned around to face Erts.  The Mother had gone still again.

"I'll explain later!" Erts voiced suddenly gushed out.  "Everyone, retreat!  Get as far away from the Victims as you can!  Get back to GIS!"

Not risking anything else happening, Zero took off towards the station, the others following his lead.  Three-quarters of the way there, everything started to shake.

"What the fuck?!  This is space!  Why are we shaking!!" Aracd's voice came over the system.

"Keep moving!" Erts yelled, but they paid him no heed.  Turning around to see what was happening, the four remaining goddesses saw a sight at once both appalling and breathtaking.

One by one, the Victims all started to glow in a brilliant silver light.  Zero had to almost shield his eyes at the strength of the glare.  Silver lines started speeding away from each Victim towards the Mother, and as each beam hit her she began to glow as well.  Too entranced by the show before him to realize the potential danger of the situation, Zero just stared wide-eyed.  

When the Mother finally glowed as fully as her Children, Zero really did put a hand up to shield his eyes.  Then everything went red.

In one earth-shaking explosion, the Mother Victim, and her Children in turn, shattered.  Like spider-webbing glass right before it breaks, the silver essence of enmity cracked and split all along every connection and connector, finally soaring into oblivion.  And the Mother and her Children were no more.

"Great Goddess. . ." Zero heard himself breath into the emptiness of space.  Snapping himself back into consciousness, he pushed Erts earlier command.  "Return to GIS!  I repeat, all Ingrids return to GIS!"  He yelled before pulling a one-eighty and flying back towards the lander.

_What have I seen, just now?_  Zero asked himself.  _Is it the end  of Victim?_  He almost laughed at the idea.  _No, of course not.  I'd never be that lucky.  But what happened to Gareas?  Where is he?  It's probably too much to hope that he's still alive.  Probably too much to hope that the Ingrid even made it out alive._  He sighed.  _I hope you are all right, Eriya,_ he thought, closing his eyes, as he made the final lock back into his station at GIS.

"ZERO!" he heard Kizna yell the second he stepped foot outside Kurai Haikyou.

"I'm fine," he sighed, then smiled.  "I promise."

"Baka!" she yelled, hitting him over the head.  "Listen when Erts tells you something."  She looked over her right shoulder to where the second Ingrid, Eeva Leena, should have been and stopped smiling.  "You should speak to Leena.  And quit your Teela impression for at least thirty seconds while you do this, okay?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, and he conceded.

"Yes, Kizna," he said in a small voice, then headed over to where Leena was sitting and staring at her console.  When she didn't notice him come up next to her, Zero placed a hand on her shoulder.  "I'm sorry. . ." he murmured, squeezing gently.  "It was my fault.  I will understand if you don't forgive me anytime soon."

"No. . .if Garu really didn't want to do it, he wouldn't have.  You know him!" Leena smiled falsely, standing up.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a report on Eeva Leena's disappearance."  And she walked away.  Zero sighed, then spotted Tune running a final check on Reneighd Klein.

"Tune!"  He yelled, running over to her.  Tune looked up in time for him to come to a halt before her, not panting, but stopping for a breath nonetheless.

"Yes, I'll speak with Leena.  She shouldn't be allowed to file her own nails in this condition, let alone write up a report," Tune said in her soft voice.

"No, that's not true.  Let her give the report as her form of closure.  Just be there when she breaks down; you of all people knows most how she feels right now."  He placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Talk to her.  I promise the alarm will sound if there's an attack before you're through," he smiled.  "Now, I have to speak with Clay.  See you, Tune!" he called over his shoulder, running off towards the Observer's Deck.  Reaching the Deck, Zero immediately spotted Clay in a heated debate with Saki, his fiancé.  

"Ingrids don't just **disappear**, Clay, the Mother must have absorbed Eeva Leena!" Saki growled.

"I **know** they don't just disappear!  However, all traces of Eeva Leena vanished the second the machine did.  We were able to trace the essences of the minor Victims giving their life forces to the Mother, but we couldn't trace the Ingrid.  I don't know **how** that works, but that's just how it is!"  Clay shot back.

"Oh, you're impossible!  If the Mother absorbed the machine, it's possible that she took its essence into herself and destroyed it."

"But that would have taken **time**.  And the essence disappeared the second Leena vanished."

"The Mother could just have been that powerful."

"Then why did it explode?"

"The Ingrid didn't agree with it."

"Then the Ingrid's essence couldn't have disappeared and we would have been able to **trace** it!"

"Maybe the Goddess inside the Ingrid didn't agree with it."

"Maybe you should try tracing **Gareas'** essence," Zero supplied from where he was leaning up against the wall.  Clay and Saki both turned to see who was talking and headed over once they recognized him.

"You know, we haven't tried that," Clay nodded slightly and pulled Saki and Zero with him to the console.  Pulling up the data on Gareas during the fight, he placed a black screen behind it and traced where Gareas' essence was inside of himself during the fight.  Locating it, he activated the fight simulator and set it so that the essence pace traveled the same speed throughout the whole thing.

The essence, represented by a red splotch that traced itself out into a line in a maze of white personal barriers on a black field, originated in the place of Gareas' heart, slowly making its way straight out of his chest and spiraling around him.  As they reached the point where Leena disappeared, the essence suddenly changed rotation and started unwinding itself.  Once it had reached the core once again, it flew directly into the hole in the Mother.  

Clay had not really expected this to work; Zero could tell.  When Eeva Leena's essence, also on the screen and represented by a lighter red line, disappeared, Gareas' remained.  Worming its way around inside the Mother, it reached her core at the exact instant the Mother stopped moving.  Zero was only somewhat shocked to notice that the Mother's core was its heart as well.  Coinciding with when the minor Victim started to glow, the essence started to expand outward.  As the essence of the minor Victim hit the Mother, they created green splotches on the screen -- the color representing Victim in general.

As the expansion of Gareas' essence hit the Victims' essence, the two colors seems to war with each other, red winning in the end in each and every battle.  Finally, all of the Mother was illuminated on the black backdrop of the screen in a brilliant red color.  The essence winked once and the Mother exploded, the red essence disappearing and leaving the exploded pieces and essences the green color of Victim.

"Well, I'll be damned," Saki breathed, turning to look at her fiancé.  "What did we just see?" she asked in astonishment while Clay just shook his head.

"Gareas kept his promise to my brother," Erts said, walking up behind them.  "He promised he wouldn't allow humanity to be wiped out and also that no one else would be sacrificed if he was there to stop it," he smiled a little.  "I told you that the Mother was talking to me, didn't I?"  This question was directed at Zero.  "She said that in order for humanity to survive, humanity had to **want** to survive.  Then she smiled and started collecting energy.  Something inside Gareas realized this and it took measures to stop it.  What you call the "essence" of people is, in reality, nothing less than their souls.  Yes, even the Victim have souls," he smiled again.  "His soul wrapped itself around him during the fight, like, if you watch the other battle files you'll realize, it always does.  But it knew his promise, and it knew the **depth** of his promise.  It took the protection away and drew the Mother's attention to itself.  The Mother didn't realize this was just a trap.  Gareas himself didn't realize he was doing it until after the fact.  When the Victim opened its mouth to destroy him, Gareas' soul lashed out and into the Victim, powered by Eriya, the Goddess of Eeva Leena.  That's why the Ingrid completely disappeared; Eriya knew that this was what she had been created for and did it without a second thought.  She first contacted Teela, however, with a final message.  That's why, Zero, Kurai Haikyou stopped moving temporarily, if you even noticed in your shock.  Heltage heard the message as well, that's the only reason I know of it.  Gareas' soul went straight for the Mother's core, devouring her as she would have him.  When it reached the core, that's when Gareas' consciousness returned.  He became himself and did what came naturally to him: destroy thine enemy before thine enemy destroy thee.  He fought and won.  Gareas was killed in doing so; yet, at the same time, he wasn't.  His soul and essence flew on to the Victim General," he smiled at Clay and Saki.  "I hope you don't mind that I named it myself; General seemed appropriate." he shrugged.  "There.  Now you know what happened."

"So you know exactly what the last Victim is?" Clay pressed on with his usual curiosity.

"No, the General isn't the last Victim, but it **is** the last one we'll have to fight.  I traced Gareas' soul myself to deliver Eriya's message to him and learned a few things in the process.  The General will attack any minute; he's on his way as we speak."  Erts raised his eyebrows, becoming more and more out of character with every word and action he put out.  "I suggest the two of you," he motioned to Clay and Saki, "get back on the job, and you and I," he nodded to Zero, "get back to our Ingrids."

"I'll take your word," Zero said, still processing all of this information.  _So this is it, is it?  The end of everything._  He couldn't help it -- a smile found its way onto his face.  _It's the end and I'll soon no longer be duty bound to stay alive.  **It's** the end so **I** can end._  

"All right, let's go."  Erts walked across the Deck and out of the room.

"See you later, Fortran, Saki," Zero nodded to both of them and followed.  _Later has no limit._

Back on the Ingrid launch, Zero reached Kizna just in time for the emergency alarm to go off.

"Zero!  Great timing!  Get ready to launch, okay?"

"Already on it," Zero said as he got into his Ingrid.  Somehow, everything had a sense of finality to it.  _I wonder why. . ._  Zero thought to himself wryly.  _It's the end.  Maybe the end of me, too.  But not until the General's gone and dead.  No one else will be killed by these bastards if **I** have anything to say about it, _he concluded grimly, settling into the flow of the Ingrid.  

"Ready?" Kizna's voice sounded in the Ingrid.

"Ready," Zero nodded.  Even though she couldn't see him, she could view his muscle patterns and would figure it out through them.

"Kurai Haikyou, launch!"  Zero felt the familiar launch patterns and then he was in space.

"The General is heading towards us at 750 knots; he should be arriving in approximately 5 minutes," Erts voice filtered into the Ingrid.  "Force, Aracd, please move 90 degrees to my right.  Zero, 90 degrees to my left.  The General is headed straight towards Reneighd Klein, you'll be able to hit from all sides.  Aracd, when the General is level between yourself and Zero, move to its rear and destroy it."

_Nice, how you say it's targeted Reneighd Klein and not you.  Unfortunately, no one here is so unobservant as to not pick up that switch,_ Zero thought with a smile, despite the topic.

"Hang on," Aracd's voice broke Zero's thoughts.  "What'd this "General" you keep speaking of?"

"Oh yes.  I keep forgetting it was only Zero, Clay, and Saki who I informed.  Clay?"  Erts asked the air.

"Yes?"  Clay answered within seconds.

"Could you please inform Aracd and Force, in as short of terms as possible, of what the General is?" Erts asked politely.

"Of course," Clay replied shortly and the silence on the line informed both Erts and Zero of his affirmative action.

Roughly four and a half minutes later, they saw the General.  Five times the size of the Mother and covered in tentacles, the General was a thing of nightmares.  Working on instructions alone, Aracd, Force, and Zero completed the maneuvers Erts had told them of and were landing strikes on a creature struggling to attack one of their comrades.  

"This thing is **huge**!" Aracd shouted, stating the obvious to keep all of their minds off the horror in front of them.  Despite this valiant attempt, the other two attackers were still scared out of their minds.

It took Zero at least ten minutes before he realized they were getting nowhere.  For every tentacle that they destroyed, a replacement showed up not thirty seconds later.  _Gareas, how did you do this?_ he thought in aggravation.  _Teela, give me the answers!  This is what I was destined to do; my blood screams it._  Feeling like a fool for actually expecting an answer, Zero attacked with aggravation, delivering an attack somewhere near twenty times the usual force.

"Zero!  If you use your EX at random, you might hit one of **us**!" Force's aggravated voice filled his ears.

_That's it!_  Zero froze in mid-strike.  _My EX!  Gareas' EX alerted Eriya to his need._  He slumped visibly when he remembered something.  _But I don't **need** my EX to communicate with Teela.  Dammit!_  Racking his brain for an answer to this, Zero came to only one conclusion: _I have to use my own power.  Teela told Hiead and myself when we first advanced to the Top that we were just like her.  All three of us have **two** EX abilities.  Speed is one, I know that.  So what is the other?_

:: _You know what it is._ ::

_Sure, **now** you answer me._  Zero scowled when he heard the Goddess laugh at him.

:: _I can't just give you **all** the answers, Rei Enna._ ::

_You haven't.  Hell, what answers **have** you given me?_

:: _Plenty.  You just don't notice them._ ::

_Oh, that's helpful.  Name one._

:: _Yes, I realize you're trying to trick me,_ :: she chuckled.  :: _But I worked through Hiead.  Everything he told you about yourself came from me._ ::

_Really, now?  And why did you tell **him** straight-out the answers to things and not me?_

:: _Because from the moment he realized he loved you, Hiead knew that **you** would move on to be a pilot and not him.  I knew you would all along.  He came to me and asked me if he was correct.  I didn't answer him.  Then he asked me about you.  That I answered._ ::

_And you never deemed it necessary to tell me this **before**?_

:: _No._ ::

_Oh, that was nice of you._

:: _You're distracting yourself from the battle._ ::  Zero looked up in time to notice a particularly deadly-looking tentacle rushing his way.  Using his EX to evade and get further away, he resumed the conversation.

_Right.  Now what does this have to do with what our other EX is?_

:: _You're the one that brought up the subject._ ::

_. . .Damn._

:: _You know what it is._ ::

_No!  No, I don't!_  When Zero heard no answer, he knew Teela was gone.  _Well, crap._  He closed his eyes and let himself float.  An image that hadn't plagued him in a long, **long** time appeared before his eyes.  He smiled.  _Hiead. . .you know the answer, don't you?_  Even through his smile, the first genuine one he'd had in a long, long time, he felt a few tears run down his cheek.  A long-lost scene floated to the surface of his memory and began to replay itself.

"Hey!  Quit it, asshole!"  A seventeen-year-old Zero wiggled in the grasp of his silver-haired assailant.  "We have to be to lunch in twenty minutes!"  He blushed slightly when a throaty laugh vibrated warmly against his back and shoulder.

"We don't have to change for it, do we?" Hiead asked, pulling Zero back to lean against his chest, wrapping his arms around the other boy from behind, effectively stopping him from getting away.

"Well, no. . ." Zero felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Then what's the rush?" Hiead purred, walking them both backwards until the backs of his thighs hit the edge of the bed.

"If we start anything **now**, we won't be done until **after** lunch!" Zero growled, struggling a little once again.  A warm mouth on the side of his neck trailing down to his shoulder effectively silenced him.  For the moment.

"Mmm. . .so?" Hiead breathed into the curve of his neck.

"We-well, I'm hungry!" Zero stuttered, knowing he was losing but not wanting to give up.  Feeling Hiead lightly bite his neck, he realized that had probably been the wrong answer.

"Yes, Rei, prove my point," Hiead continued kissing and biting the side of the only-slightly-smaller boy's neck, letting his hands start to wander.

"Oh, for damn," Zero gave up and laced his fingers through Hiead's, wrapping them around himself.  Taking this, correctly, as the Go sign, Hiead pulled his hands out from beneath Zero's and slipped them underneath the boy's shirt.  Running them up his chest, he only stopped when the emergency alarm went off.

Dazed from the mentally **and** physically exhausting act of foreplay, it took both boys several seconds to realize what was happening, and by then the voice over the intercom was on her third and final repeat.

"Once again: instructors and Top Candidates, please report to the Pro-Ing bay."  

"Goddess **damn** it," Zero muttered, tucking his undershirt back into his pants and straightening the top piece.  Hiead chuckled.  

"Calm down, Rei," he muttered, pulling Zero against him again, this time facing him.  "We'll have more time later," he said, then kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Zero groaned.  He looked down.  "At least I'm not. . ." he trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows.  He ducked and laughed when Hiead playfully swung at him.  "All right. . .time to go back to being genki."

"And time to go back to being an asshole," Hiead grinned and stretched his arms over his head. 

Zero rolled his eyes.  "We've been dating slash sleeping together slash making out for the last year.  You've been slowly improving.  Even to the general public."

"Damn." Hiead smiled as he caught the punch Zero threw at his head.  Letting go of the other boy's hand he gently slid his hands over the sides of Zero's face and caught them in his hair.  "I'm just kidding.  It's good to know someone loves you," he murmured, slowly leaning forward, but keeping eye contact all the same.  He kissed the other boy slowly and gently, not even running his tongue over his lips like usual.  Zero wasn't sure whether Hiead was really apologizing or just attempting to give him the urge to screw protocol **and** his boyfriend.  In two very different meanings of the word.  When he broke the kiss, Hiead pulled Zero up against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head again.  "I love you. . ." he murmured into the other boy's hair.  Zero let his arms slip around Hiead's waist and smiled into the crook of his neck.

"And I love you," he said with a small sigh.  "But we have to go now."  Hiead groaned.

"Just had to remind me, didn't you?" he asked playfully, reluctantly parting them.

"Yep," Zero nodded sagely.  "C'mon, Mr. Asshole, let's go."

"Yes, my liege," Hiead said, bowing regally to his lover.

"Bastard," Zero laughed as he opened the door out into the hall.

When the two reached the Pro-Ing bay, Azuma was there waiting, but he was the only instructor.

"You're **late**, boys.  Your repairers already have your Pro-Ings up and running.  Get in them!" Azuma yelled, throwing his clipboard at Zero, who quickly ducked out of the way and into his Pro-Ing.

"Yeah, yeah," Zero replied, sitting down as the hatch closed.

"Understood," was Hiead's answer, doing the same.

"Pro-Ing ready for launch!" Kizna shouted, hands flying across the console.

"Ready for launch," Ikhny said, smiling slightly at Kizna's enthusiasm.  

"Launch!" Azuma yelled, and ten Pro-Ings did so.

"All right!  You missed the briefing, so I have to tell you!"  Kizna's voice came over the com into the Pro-Ing.  Zero nodded.  "You, too, Hiead.  We all know Ikhny-chan's speaking skills."

"That's not nice, Towryk-san," Ikhny's soft voice echoed in the Pro-Ings.  Hiead and Zero knew it was a private channel when both Kizna **and** Ikhny had a link.  That meant Hiead was free to be un-asshole-ish.  Both Kizna and Ikhny knew about their relationship -- having both walked in on them at one time or another -- and were best friends to boot.

"We're ready for the information," Hiead chuckled, knowing Zero was too busy grinning to answer.

"All right.  This isn't a test -- we're actually going to be fighting.  On the outskirts, yes, but we're the only defenders until the Ingrids arrive from GIS," Kizna said in a serious voice.  "There's roughly fifty Victim, with a Victim leader somewhere within the mass.  It's carefully concealing itself within its minions and we can't spot it.  And it's roughly three times the size of the regular Victim, if the Observed information is right."

"Well, crap.  How long until the Ingrids get here?" Zero asked, letting the ever-cheerful façade drop as well.

"Only about fifteen minutes.  They heard about the attack before GOA did -- they have better equipment than we do," Kizna replied.

"That's good," Hiead nodded.  "How long before the Victim themselves get here?"

"Roughly five minutes."

"So we only have to fight them for ten minutes, really?" Zero asked.

"Yep," Kizna sounded somewhat relieved.  It seemed she'd needed some sort of friendly recognition of this fact.

"Well, I think I see them," Hiead said, breaking the mood.  "They may be a bit early."

"What?  No!  That's not-- SHIT!" Kizna shouted!  "Instructor!" they heard her yell to the Instructor in the background.  "There are more!  There's another group of Victim!"

"WHAT?!?" Azuma's enraged cry was loud enough to vibrate even in Zero and Hiead's ears.  "Where the hell **are** they?  They're not on the scanner!"

"Hiead, where are they?" Kizna asked into the headpiece.  If Azuma -- or anyone else -- thought it was strange that she was addressing Hiead, they didn't comment.

"I'd say about 200 kilometers away, going at twenty knots," Hiead answered, concentrating on the distance.  "At ten o'clock from your position."

"No," Zero cut in.  "They're only 150 kilometers away.  They're headed here at twenty-five knots, that's why you misjudged," the last bit seemed to be directed to Hiead.

"Are you sure?" Azuma's voice confirmed that the private link had been removed and both Zero and Hiead could be heard loud and clear.

"Yes," Zero replied, double-checking and nodding.

"How many, would you say?" Azuma's voice had a weird hint to it, but both Zero and Hiead were able to pick it up.

"Uhm. . .a hundred," Zero said, voice not quite certain.

"Hundred-seventeen," Hiead cut in.

"Are you sure?" Zero asked him, turning his Pro-Ing to face the other boy.

"Completely.  I wouldn't misjudge something twice in a row," Hiead nodded.

"All right," Azuma said thickly.  "This is bad.  We're going to need a miracle to get out of his."

"Don't say that!" one of the other Senior Candidates shouted.

"If you want to be pansied, be my guest.  I'm only giving you the Goddess-forsaken truth!" Azuma bellowed at him and there was no further comment.

"Well, there has to be a way," Zero broke the awkward silence.  "And I'm not "pansy-ing" anyone," he added, just to piss off Azuma.

"I'm sure there is.  If you're a damned **Goddess**!" Azuma seemed to have caught the insult.

"No!  There's always a way!  I'm not an optimistic person, Instructor, but even **I** believe in human perseverance," Zero growled.

"We just have to attack.  We'll think of a way while we're doing so," Hiead said, a note of finality that Zero'd never heard before in his voice.

Sending the secret code for a private link to Kizna, Zero asked Hiead, "What do you have planned?  You're up to something, Goddess-damn-it, and if it involves you getting hurt you can chuck it!" He said in a low voice.

"Ikhny, cut the line," Hiead said in a strangely peaceful voice.  Ikhny only hesitated for a second before doing as her Candidate asked.

"DAMMIT!"  Zero shouted, luckily into the -- now solely his own -- private line.

"Calm down, Zero," Kizna said in a low voice, and Zero could tell she was trying to stop Azuma from noticing.  "You can't do anything to help **anyone** if you're all worked up.  Now is the time to fight, not fret."

Acknowledging the wisdom and truth in his Repairer's words, Zero nodded, concentrating on the flock of Victim and noting when Kizna cut the private line.

"Twenty seconds till they reach us!" Kizna yelled to all the Candidates and Repairers.

"Other Candidates that are past their first year are suiting up to assist you," Azuma said calmly to the Top.

"Understood," Zero intoned, still concentrating totally on the task at hand.

"They're here!"

Not that the Candidates really needed to be told.  The swarm of Victim surrounded them within seconds of arrival.  Luckily, they were far enough away from GOA that the Victim would be distracted enough with them not to try to do two things at once.

Even fighting with all the strength, power, and prowess they had, the Victims were advancing past the Top.  When the other Pro-Ings came out five minutes later -- after the first flock had arrived as well -- things were looking hopeless.  The yearling Candidates were no help.

Zero, in his concentration, almost didn't hear the com-link crackle, signaling a private line.  Activating it, he ventured a word.  "Yes?"

"You need to get the rest of the Candidates to retreat, Rei," Zero froze mid-swipe as he heard Hiead's voice.

"All right," he answered in a soft voice, having given up trying to stop his lover.  Temporarily cutting the private line, Zero shared Hiead's message with the entire group.

"What the hell are you doing, 88?" Azuma shouted.  "You can't do anything alone!"

"I'm retreating too, old man!" he shouted, hoping to distract Azuma temporarily with the insult, so the man didn't ask what the hell he was thinking and figure it out.

"What did you call me?" Azuma roared.  It had worked.  Pulling the private line back up, Zero gave the affirmative.

"Thank you, Rei," Hiead said softly.

"Don't thank me for killing you," Zero replied, softer even than Hiead's breath.  Zero could feel tears forming on the edges of his eyes.

"You're not killing me, Rei.  Never blame yourself for anything I do.  I have the consciousness to decide for myself how to live my life. . .and how to die," Hiead said the last bit more softly that the first, more informatory, bit.

"Well, it sure as hell **feels** like I'm killing you!" Zero felt his voice choke and the tears start to run, but somehow couldn't bring himself to hate Hiead for making him feel weak.

"I know, love, I know.  But I've said it before: only one of us can move on.  There is only one Zenoah Ingrid.  Nothing else would be good enough for either of us."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Zero sobbed gently into his hands, curling himself into a fetal position subconsciously.

"Humanity must live on.  I will save the savior, and you will **be** that savior.  I have done my duty," Zero looked up in time to feel Hiead's EX activate. . . and to see the explosion.

"You have to **know** the enemy to defeat the enemy," Hiead's voice was still speaking to him, even as a chain of Victims exploded before him.  

Zero knew what had happened.  Hiead had found the Victim leader, but Pro-Ings are not powerful enough to destroy an advanced Victim.  The only way was to self-destruct in contact with the leader.

"You will end it, my love; you are the savior of humanity.  You **are** humanity, Rei.  That's why I love you."  And the line went dead.

Zero opened his eyes, dispelling his love's face image from his mind.  I was hysterical for a total of three hours afterwards.  Then I made myself forget and I haven't thought of it since.  I suppose, in making myself forget something like that, I changed my own personality.  I'm still always happy, but now it's **always** a lie, instead of just most of the time.  Then I became a pilot. Zero smiled.  Sometimes I wonder if I didn't become a pilot for **you**, instead of for humanity like was my original goal.  Then something else passed across the edges of his mind.  Something Hiead had said.

"You have to **know** the enemy to defeat the enemy."

"That's **it**!  That's the other EX!  We know the Victim!" Zero whooped, forgetting that all the other pilots could hear him.

"What are you talking about, Zero?" Kizna practically yelled into the line.  "You've been drifting away from the battle for the last fifteen minutes!  Get back in the fight!"

"Kizna!  I got it!  I know how to defeat it!"

"Well, that's just great.  Don't **say** it, **do** it!"

"Forgive me, Kizna!" Zero yelled one last time, before speeding Kurai Haikyou towards the General.

"What?!  Forgive you for what?!" the tangible panic in Kizna's voice only forced him to go faster.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled as his EX activated and the Victim opened it's gaping mouth to devour the young Zenoah.

You were right, Teela.  I knew it all along.

:: Of course you did.  You're a brilliant child, Rei.  But once you get inside, I can't talk to you anymore.  I'm sorry. ::

Don't sweat it.  I'll be fine.  Promise.  Zero could practically **feel** Teela smile.

:: Goodbye, Rei-kun. ::

Goodbye. . .Teela.  And he was in.

It took him several seconds to reorient himself inside the General.  Opening his eyes, Zero almost regretted going in.  

The inside of the Victim was like nothing he'd ever seen before.  Or worse yet, something he **had** seen before.  Everything was black, but placed around the space there were white objects -- walls he assumed.  "The inside of the General looks just like the essence reader," he mused to himself.  Looking down at his body, he noticed he was all different shades of blue.  "Well, I guess now I know what my essence color is."

Remembering he was here for a **reason**, Zero activated his EX and raced around the corners, searching for the core.  Surprisingly, he met no opposition.  Then he remembered viewing Gareas' attack on the core.  There was nothing there to oppose him until he actually **took** the core.  "Kinda stupid, isn't it?" he asked the space blurring past him.  When he reached the core -- an easy task -- he smiled at the green color.  "One has to wonder exactly how they **created** the essence program.  Or maybe the inside of the General appropriates itself with what I find familiar," he mused aloud as he took the core.  To his surprise, he received a response.

"Smart little Zenoah, aren't you?" a deep man's voice sounded, reverberating off the walls around him.  "We, what you call the "Victim", have no real shape.  We look exactly you want us to look."

"Polite, aren't you?" Zero grinned wryly.

"Blunt, aren't **you**?"

"It's a talent," Zero shrugged.  The man chuckled.  "So, am I correct to assume that you are the "General"?"

"Yes.  And destroying me won't be easy, I'm afraid to say."

"Didn't think it would be.  Have you, per chance, seen a red fellow around here?  I think he showed up a few hours ago?"

"Ah, yes.  He's fighting off my assistants for you."

"And here I thought he didn't like me.  Huh."  

"Intriguing."

"Now, however, I think I should get moving.  I **do** have to kill you, you know."

"Aagh!" the man's voice roared and then disappeared.  Zero chuckled.

"Now, to expand."  Focusing his energy on victory, he felt himself absorb the Victim.

Settling to absorb as quickly as possible, Zero pushed his soul to its breaking limits.  He was expanding for a minute and twelve seconds before running into opposition.  Pausing, he raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him.  He looked about eighteen and was colored green.  Zero knew he wasn't the General, but that he was just a minor Victim.

"Prepare to die!" the Victim shouted and charged at him.

"Wow, I have to defeat you by hand?  Interesting!" Zero shouted as he dodged the attack and activated his EX -- if he was dead, there was no reason for him to save it.  Zero only had to land five good punches before the Victim vanished.  "This is like a **video game**!" he groaned.  "How stupid!"

"Stupid, you say?" he heard a voice chuckle as four more Victims emerged.

"Maybe I shoulda just started expanding after beating that other guy."

"Maybe."

"Ah well," Zero shrugged before charging at them.  He had two down before getting hit.  And it hurt; oh holy Goddess, it hurt.  "Shit!" he rasped out, only barely keeping from doubling over.

"Do you understand now?  Not everything is peaches and cream."

"Yeah, yeah." Zero threw out between clenched teeth.  He charged the two remaining Victim and destroyed them before they even had time to react.

Taking the previous hint and expanding as rapidly as he could, he made it another minute before finding a set of twelve Victim.

"This is getting ridiculous," he groaned and charged.  As he was destroying the fifth Victim, three came up from behind him.  "Fuck!" he shouted and put up an arm to block before hearing them yell and fly across the space into oblivion.  Looking over, he saw the red embodiment of Gareas.

"What took you so long?" the older man asked with a grin.

"Ah, you know, didn't have a promise to keep **or** a willing Goddess," Zero shrugged while destroying the remaining four.

"Ouch," Gareas grinned.  "Follow me."  And Zero did.

They made it almost five minutes before reaching an even larger group of Victim. 

"Well, shit," Gareas groaned.  "I thought I **cleared** this route!  Bastards, destroying my handiwork!" he yelled before charging into the melee.  Zero just grinned and followed.

"How much further?" Zero asked as they finished.

"Only about three minutes.  But I must warn you," Gareas looked him in the eye.  "The General is waiting for you."

"Why the **hell** is he just waiting for me?!" Zero yelled, frustration finally hitting a high.

"Haven't you realized?" Gareas asked, grinning at him wryly.  "This is just a test on the strength of humanity.  The "Victim" don't want to share the universe with anyone unworthy.  Something to do with their religion," he shrugged.  "If we win, we live.  If we lose, we die.  And only you can fight him."

"Oh, wonderful," Zero growled.

"Just go!  I'll hold off any more Victim -- they can't pass this point."

"Thanks, Gareas," Zero smiled at him.

"Eh, just keeping a promise.  Now **go**, dammit!  I wanna get on to the after life!"  Zero nodded and went.

As Gareas had said, he reached the end three minutes later.  And, also as Gareas had said, waiting for him there was a man of about twenty.  Long black hair and green eyes gleamed over a smiling mouth.  "So you're here at last, Zenoah boy?"

"Yes.  I suppose I have to fight you now?" Zero glared dryly.

"Yes, you do."

"So. . .he died for a **test**.  A Goddess-forsaken **TEST**?" Zero grit out angrily.

"Yes.  But he knew it was just a test.  And the Goddess sympathizes with you, Zenoah boy."

"What the **hell** does that mean?!"

"You'll see sooner or later," the General said and charged.  Zero barely had time to dodge before a round-house kick flew at his head, hitting him square on the temple and sending him flying.  "You didn't think this would be easy, did you?"

"No.  And you've already asked me that," Zero said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Then fight me!" the man charged him again.  This time, however, Zero was ready for him and dodged all of his attacks, making it to the other side of him to breathe.

Dammit!  I can't get anywhere just dodging his attacks!  I have to fight back. . .but how? Zero sighed to himself.  Oh, what the hell. . . and he charged the man.

Obviously, the General had not been expecting this and was caught off guard, earning a punch in the face and a knee in the gut.  Zero barely had time to dodge the elbow headed for his back before the man's foot hit him in the face and sent him flying backwards again.  This time, however, Zero was afraid.  He could feel his EX fading out.  Oh, flying fuck.  Calming himself and pushing his last reserves of EX to their limits, Zero charged again, dodging the first two strikes, landing a kick, taking a punch to the stomach, and making a final kick to the man's head before his EX completely died and he was thrown into a corner, first hitting one wall and then the other before the ground.  Lying face-down on the ground, he put his hands on either side of his shoulders and attempted to push himself upright.  Only with all of his strength was he able to stand.  I'm dead.  And if **I'm** dead, **humanity's** dead.  A picture of Hiead appeared before his eyes.  I **won't** let you down! he screamed at himself, pulling forth energy he didn't know he had and pulling himself completely upright.  He couldn't move from that spot, however, even with all of his last reserves added to his adrenaline and physical ability.

Oh, Goddess, help me, he closed his eyes briefly before steeling himself for the attack he knew was coming.  The man charged him then, and Zero didn't even have the energy to raise a hand in defense before he was thrown backwards.  I guess this is it, he sighed, and closed his eyes, only to find himself caught in mid-air by warm arms.

:: Hey, you, what are you doing? :: a painfully familiar voice echoed in his ears.

"Huh.  I really **must** be dead," Zero mused to himself, then found he was **still** in pain, and **still** couldn't move.

:: Yes, technically you're dead.  But you still have to beat this guy. :: Hiead said gently, wrapping his arms around Zero from behind.

"And how, pray tell, do I do **that** when I can't even **move**?" Zero asked sarcastically.

:: Don't bite **my** head off, Rei, :: Hiead said with a chuckle.  :: I'm here to help you. ::

"How?"

:: I, being two years dead and not the "savior", can't fight him.  But Kuro gave you, Teela, and myself the same EX for a reason.  You, to beat the General, Teela, to help you on your way, and me, for this reason right here. :: Hiead turned Zero around so they were facing each other.  :: Rei, you can use **my** EX.  It's the only reason I **have** it and **I'm** sure as hell not going to be using it.  Being dead and all. ::

". . .what?"

Hiead laughed.  :: You really are stupid sometimes aren't you? :: Hiead really didn't give Zero a chance to respond before he leaned down and pressed his lips to the other boy's, prying his mouth open with his tongue.  As they kissed, Zero felt his energy returning, as well as his EX.  Well, **Hiead's** EX to be precise. . . he thought softly.  When they broke the kiss, Hiead smiled gently at Zero.  :: Love you, :: he murmured, then disappeared.  Zero sighed, then turned and faced the General, who was just staring in confusion.

"How did you accomplish that?"

"I honestly don't know, but one might assume that it's the bond he and I share.  We have the same EX, and we share the same mind, body, and soul.  You might say Hiead is my other half.  And you **can**, of course, share with yourself," Zero smiled pleasantly, then attacked.  Somehow fueled by the knowledge that Hiead was with him, even if just in energy form, Zero was landing punch after punch and dodging everything thrown at him.  Finally, it ended.  

His adrenaline from seeing Hiead fading quickly now, Zero threw all of his power into a single punch, slamming his fist into the General's face, sending him flying backwards to hit the floor, bounce, then slide a ways.  He didn't get up.  A woman's voice suddenly filled the air.

"You've won, Zenoah boy.  The bond you and that young man share. . .do others of your kind have that sort of relationship as well?" she asked.

Zero let his mind wander to all the happy couples he knew.  Yamagi and Roose, who had gotten together days before being told they could never be pilots; Force and Aracd, the strangest couple he knew, but also one of the happiest; Clay and Saki, certainly a strange duo, but affectionate nonetheless; Kizna and Ikhny, whose relationship wasn't quite at a more-than-friends level, but Zero was sure it would get there. . .And then there was Ernest's love for Gareas.  He was so in love that he would die in order to not lose the one he loved.  And Gareas would die just to keep a promise to his best friend.  Sure, Gareas and Leena were sleeping together. . .but there was no love.  Affection, there was certainly, but no love.  Not the pure, heaven-sent love that he and Hiead had once had.  Zero smiled.  We still **have** our love.

"Yes.  There are many with relationships like Hiead's and mine.  I pity the human who never falls in love," Zero smiled sadly, letting Hiead's image play across his vision.

"Then you may pass on.  Be with the one you love," the woman's voice was kind, and Zero felt his pain fading.  He looked down and saw that he **was** fading.  Slowly becoming nothing.

"Thank you, Teela," he murmured before finally disappearing all together.

"You're welcome, little one," Teela smiled gently as she materialized, looking around the now-barren battle place.  "See you in the next lifetime.  I hope your second try is successful.  Be happy. . .little one."

*~*

Author: And that's the end of the Prologue!  Yes, the **Prologue**.  The real story is quite a bit fluffier.  The prologue **can** stand alone, if you were wondering.  But after that angst, I know **I'd** want some WAFF.  Plus, this story is written for GAREAS AND ERNEST.  Since Ernest's dead, their relationship is a bit hampered.  Heh-heh.  I really wanted a Gareas/Ernest fic one day, so I decided to write one.  *shrugs*  Now, a few little notes about the story (PLEASE READ THESE, THEY'RE KINDA LIKE DISCLAIMERS!):

The pilots.  I know everyone's wondering why I chose the pilots I chose. Well, here's my original explanation (in the notebook I planned this story in): 

"Pilots: Zero (of course), Gareas (he'd never let Ernest's sacrifice be in vain, so he'd keep going until the end), Erts (we need a telepathist and Ernest and Erts don't have any more little brothers. . .I don't think. . .plus, I don't think he'd die), Aracd ('cuz he's cool), and Force ('cuz he's the next best after Erts and. . .if I wanna put him and Aracd together, he can't die **or** disappear)."

Yeah. . .weird reasoning. . .but hey!  I'm a weird person.  

Calling the Victim leaders the "Mother" and the "General", and calling the minor Victims the "Children".  Well, General is self-explanatory, but "Mother" and "Children"?  Well, they're called **victims**.  Men aren't usually considered victims.  Mothers and children are.  Plus, there was on Victim controlling all the rest.  The Mother of them all!  I **love** double meanings.

Kurai Haikyou as Ernn Laties' new name.  Well, "Kurai" is forlorn, and "Haikyou" is apostasy (or the name for someone who has denounced a specific set of beliefs, for those who don't know the word).  Kurai is how Zero feels when he finally becomes the Zenoah pilot, and Haikyou is his tribute to Hiead.  I thought it was mildly creative. . .u.u;;

Mixed English and Japanese: if you don't like this, TELL ME.  "Baka" and such are all so common I figured they wouldn't matter. . .and then the suffixes are normal too.  But if you don't like it, tell me, I won't do it ever again.  PROMISE!  ^-^  I could translate a lot more phrases into Japanese, if you think I'm just trying to show off my Japanese knowledge by using them.  I hate it when people just have random phrases in Japanese.  I realize I used to do it.  Then I stopped.  It pissed **me** off, so I figured it might piss **other** people off.  Heh-heh.

Idea of essence/colors: Well. . .I kinda stole this idea (that everyone has a little link-ish thing to everything else) from the Ender Series by Orson Scott Card.  I forget the name of it right now, but I know that I majorly changed it.  They didn't have it mean their soul in those books.  Now. . .the colors.  Gareas is red because his personality is too huge for it to be green.  u.u;;  Eeva Leena is light red 'cuz he's the pilot.  The Victims are green because Gareas has a connection with them (how else did he draw himself in?).  The background is black 'cuz I have my computer on "High Contrast Black" and the Word background is black with white writing.  So there's the black and white.  (Weird reasoning, eh?)  Zero is blue because of his eyes.  If I would have mentioned Hiead's color, it would have been silver.  For DUH reasons.

Hiead calling Zero "Rei": well. . .if they're together I think he'd do that.  That's all there is to it.  :P  I think Zero'd love him enough to tell him his real name and that Hiead would respect Zero enough to **use** it. 

The second EX: Well, if you read the manga (or read Kay's summaries because you're just gonna wait till June and buy the English version) or watch the anime, Teela, Hiead, and Zero all seem to have some sort of EX dealing with the Ingrids.  Well, I just sort of expanded off that.  You see, Zero was exactly right, per se, when he said that they knew the "Victim", but that will be explained in the story later.  (And if it's not, you can bug me about it.)  The real EX is that they know PEOPLE.  Not just he enemy, not just the Ingrids, they know **people**.

Teela asking about the relationships: Sorry, but I don't think she'd know about how deeply connected everyone is.  Sure, she knows **people**, but she doesn't give a damn about how they feel for one another – that's not her job.  Anyway, that's my reasoning on that.  See, this stupid story has WAY too much thought.  u.u;;

Stay tuned for Chapter One!

Chapter One Teaser:  Four-parter!  ^-^  Gareas, Ernest, Zero, and Hiead all have to be reborn, hm?  Well, how do they get to where they're going?  Who are they born to?  What is the **plot** of this fic?  Oops, sorry, that's not till Chapter Two.  **More** background information in the four-parted Chapter One.  Sorry.  It'll be a lot like this one in my means of giving out information.  I promise it'll be amusing.  

Oh yeah. . .please review?  Please?  I thought this prologue was pretty good (it took me seven hours to write). . .do you?  Wow.  Fourteen pages, five inches in size 8 Tahoma font.  Gotta wonder how long that is on FanfictionNET.  *shrugs*  See you in the next Chapter! 


	2. Chapter One

The City Of Brotherly Love

By: Ann Lowe

Chapter One © 12/26/03 -- 2/16/04  (Actually written in only six hours. . .)

Author's Notes: Chapter One is separated into four parts: Gareas, Ernest, Zero, and Hiead (in that order).  Sorry, but this is more information.  *sigh*  I'll make it as amusing as I possibly can -- promise!  The real story starts with Chapter Two (which shouldn't be too long in the making).  This may or may not be as long as the Prologue.  I don't know.  Combined, all four parts will *definitely* be as long.  Each part?  I dunno.  If they are, I'll be putting them up one or two at a time instead of all together (that'd be a lot of reading, plus it gives me a chance for more reviews :P).

BIG CORRECTION:  That (above) was my original intent.  Then I did the first bit of Gareas' part and decided: blargh.  So, there's one big opener, and the rest are the four mains as teenagers running through their lives and getting their letters (you'll see -- Philly had to come up sooner or later).  It'll have their name in big pretty letters when it changes.  ^^  You'll get it; promise!  (And if you don't, no offense, but you're really stupid.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei, that right is held by Sugisaki Yukiru-senpai and the people that ran the anime (I dunno who they are. . .).  I own a DVD and some dreams here, folks.  *grin*  If I owned the series. . .well, I wouldn't be writing **fan**fiction.

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Angst, Death, Blood, Angst, Language, Inner Monologue (yes, those deserve warnings), Angst, Death, and Romance if you dig for a long ways and use a microscope.  

Story Teaser: In the end, love did not suffice.  They saved humanity, and thus were given a second chance; who but the most ignorant would pass it up?  G/E, H/Z (Reincarnation with a twist.)

Chapter Teaser: Conceived upon death, life is begun anew.  Circumstances may differ, but the soul does not.

* * *

"I'm **what**?"

The hall linked to the infirmary seemed to jointly wince as the high-pitched feminine squeak echoed through the air.  No one dared to take a peek.

"You're pregnant, Leena.  Get over it," Dr. Rill said, rolling her eyes and carrying the confirmation files back over to her desk.

"But-but-" the dumbfounded blonde repairer stuttered.  "How?!" she shrieked again.  "We used protection, dammit!"

Rill just looked at her.  "If you didn't want to get pregnant, you shouldn't have had sex at **all,** Ms. Fujimura.  Abstinence is the best protection."

"Aargh!" Leena growled, punching the table beneath her.

"I presume I don't even need to ask who the father is?"  Rill turned so she was facing Leena and leaned back against the desk, holding herself up with her hands.  Leena glared at her.

"How many people do you think I was sleeping with?!" Leena shouted before her eyes suddenly filled with tears and Rill had to suppress a groan.

_Pregnant women are **so** moody,_ she thought in annoyance.  

"I never. . ." Leena trailed off, sniffling.

"I never said you were sleeping with numerous men.  I just made the statement that you don't need to have a DNA check for the father.  That's all," Rill said, sighing.  "Now, I suggest you find one of the pilots to help you pack for Zion."  Leena nodded.

Upon the defeat of the General, GIS and GOA had both released a statement giving all of their workers the option of going to live on the beautiful planet they had worked so hard to protect or remaining at G.I.S., training the military.  That had been three months ago.  The workers who decided to move to Zion were all being put into a closed-city that would have just enough room for them and its previous residents.  The city was built to house one million people, give or take families that had children or people that died.  Completely self-sufficient, there were enough houses and apartments for everyone and living on the streets was virtually impossible.  Most of the staff had taken them up on the offer.  Leena, personally, didn't know anyone who hadn't.

Walking down the halls to her room, suspiciously empty of personal belongings, Leena was frowning.

_How in the name of all that's mighty could I be **pregnant**?_ she asked herself fiercely.  _The last time we had sex was almost 36 hours before Garu. . ._ she trailed off, sniffling again.  She didn't notice the blond man coming around the corner in time to avoid knocking into him, and fell viciously on her seat.  "Ouch!" she exclaimed, bringing her hand up to rub her forehead.

"Oh!" Erts exclaimed, catching himself before he lost his balance.  "I'm terribly sorry, Leena-san, I didn't notice you coming around that corner.  Here, let me help you up," he said kindly, putting his hand out for the fallen lady to grab.

"Thanks, Erts, it's no big deal," Leena said, shrugging it off.  "I wasn't paying very good attention."

Erts laughed lightly.  "Neither was I.  I think we're even," he said pleasantly, pulling her upright.

"Actually, it's good luck that I found you," Leena said, avoiding a pun.  "I need a bit of help getting all of my things together.  My final check-up before launch went. . .strangely."

"I'd love to," Erts said kindly, extending his arm to her.  "Shall we?"  Leena laughed.

Ever since the final battle, Erts had been more talkative towards her than usual.  She could only imagine **why**.  She'd only lost her **pilot**.  But, nevertheless Leena was very grateful for Erts' company.  He was a wonderful guy and nice to talk to; she envied Tune sometimes.

Only a few days before the Zion offer, Erts and Tune had announced their engagement.  Needless to say, it had come as a shock to everyone: they had never really been close and had never gone out.  But, more than that, they were both in love with someone else.  And their "someone else" was dead.  Leena could sympathize with their feelings on the issue, but could never see herself being with anyone but Gareas.  It would always feel like some weird sort of betrayal.  

After Erts helped her pack, Leena thanked him and watched him leave.  _I wonder what he was thinking, proposing to Tune.  It's obvious that he cares for her, yes, but not in the sort of husband-wife way.  I'm sure Tune, brilliant as she is, realizes it, too.  There's got to be more going on here than I know about._  Leena sighed once more before paging for a cart -- she was ready to go.

* * *

After arriving on Zion, Leena was lead to the house she would inhabit for the rest of her life, and the workmen brought her things up.  Just as Leena was staring at the relatively few boxes, next to **no** furniture, and empty space, the door burst open to reveal Rioroute, Phil, Clay, Saki, and Erts.  

"We're here to help you unpack, and -- "  Erts grinned and held out his arm.  " -- go with you to buy furniture."  Leena laughed and agreed, finding Tune in the driver's seat of the awaiting truck.  Four hours -- and hundreds of laughs -- later, Leena had furniture for every room of the house (compliments of G.I.S.) and a much lighter view on life.

Sitting down on one of her newly-bought armchairs (the boys had helped her set things up while the girls helped her unpack her meager belongings), Leena rubbed her stomach affectionately and came to the best conclusion she could think of: just keep living on with the remnants of her friends.

_Rioroute and Phil came down here when Rio's EX ran out.  How long ago was that?  Two and a half years ago?  Three years?  I really am getting old if I can't remember.  It was nice to see those two again. . .really nice.  They even saved getting married so the rest of the pilots could go!  And Rio's still the glutton he's always been._  Leena let her eyes drift shut as her mind focused on the good points in life, for the first time since her lover's death.  _The idea Clay had was pretty damn good, too.  A school for the gifted.  G.I.S. is even sponsoring the building!  There **is**_ _life after war.  _She rubbed her stomach again, looking down at her fingers.  _And then there's this little one.  I have to be the best mother I can for its sake.  And in honor of its father.  _Her hand stopped its motion as her vision blurred.  _I will.  I'll be the best mother I can be._

She was startled from her thoughts as a knock came at her door.  Looking at the clock, her eyebrows furrowed.  Who would be calling at ten p.m.?  Getting up and answering the door, she was even more surprised to see Erts and Tune, for the second time that day.

"Hey guys. . .forget something?" she asked, smiling.  

"No, not precisely," Erts replied, mirroring her smile.  "Mind if we come in?"

"Not at all!  I wasn't really planning on going to bed for a while, anyway." 

Erts blushed.  "Sorry about the time. . .it's just that no one else would show up at this time of night and we can talk uninterrupted."

"I understand," Leena acknowledged, nodding.  "Come and sit down."

After the three of them had taken their seats, Erts let out a small sigh and gave her a wry smile.  "I'm going to tell you something now, and I really hope that you'll believe me.  It will both confuse you and illuminate some points."

Leena chuckled.  "I've seen so much, I doubt anything could surprise me."  

Tune and Erts looked at one another for a second.

"Oh, you'll be surprised," Tune assured, giving the floor back to her fiancé.

"The night we defeated the General, I headed back to my room like I normally do.  To my own very great surprise, Teela was there waiting for me.  She told me something that both surprised me and left me slack-jawed; because of the unfairness Fate had dealt us all, we were being offered a second chance.  She was the one who gave instructions for us to be sent to Zion, you know.  

"Well, rather than warm my heart, this offer almost saddened me.  Sure, we're being offered a second chance. . .but what about those who died in this cause?  They deserve happiness more than anyone else, and they can never receive it.

"Teela told me I was wrong.  She told me that Fate had needed the deaths of our comrades, and was justly rewarding **them** as well.  Because of the situations of their deaths, and the meanings behind them, Zero-kun, Hiead-san, Elidd-san, and Oniisan are all being reborn."  He put up a hand before Leena could laugh.  "Why do you think you're pregnant, Leena-san?  I know very well that you and Elidd-san were careful -- were you to become with child, you would have to resign."

Leena's mind reeled.  "So you're trying to tell me that my child will be Gareas **himself**?" she asked, a laugh in her voice.  "Erts, darling, I think you took a couple too many hits to the head."

"Are you saying that reincarnation is an impossibility?"

"Yes!  I mean, come on!"  Noting their incredulous looks, Leena sighed.  "Okay, so maybe reincarnation exists.  Maybe.  So maybe I'm going to give birth to my dead boyfriend.  Sure.  Question, though: where the hell are Ernest, Zero, and Hiead coming from?"  Leena hadn't really been expecting an answer.

"Why do you think I proposed to Tune-san, Leena-san?  I care about her a great deal, yes, but I never really fell in love with her," Erts said quietly, reaching over and squeezing Tune's hand.  Tune just smiled.

"And why would I accept?" Tune asked in her small voice.  "I was in love with Ernest-san; Erts was in love with Zero-san.  Perhaps you came to the conclusion that we both found peace within the other.  Maybe that is so. . .but not to the extent that you think."

"Tune is to have Oniisan," Erts said with a small laugh.  "I know you must feel slightly weirded out by having your lover for your son, but. . .think of how I feel about having my elder brother as my own?"

"All right. . .I'm starting to believe you.  Starting," Leena conceded.  Erts was far too down-to-earth to make something like this up.  Especially since it dealt with both Gareas and Zero.  "But what about Hiead and Zero?"  Leena had never been one for polite suffixes. . .she'd left that up to everyone else.

"Teela told me they'll come into this world the same way they did the first time," Erts said with a slight nod.

"What, you mean they're gonna have the same parents?  I thought Zero's were dead," Leena muttered bewilderedly.

"No.  Neither Hiead-san nor Zero-kun was "born", so to speak.  They were both genetically created.  The woman who created Zero-kun ran off with him, Zero-kun told me that much himself.  Teela apparently told him.  I don't know **what** happened to make Hiead-san such a. . ." Erts trailed off.

"Bastard?" Leena supplied.

"I was going to go for headstrong control freak, but that works, too," Erts said with a laugh.  "All I know is what Teela has told me."  Leena's eyebrows knit together.  Erts used no suffix -- polite or otherwise -- with Teela.  She decided not to ask.

"So where are Hiead and Zero going after they're. . .created?" she asked, pausing on the last word.

"Apparently to parents of some sort.  I'd assume an orphanage, with Fate to put them into homes.  Maybe Hiead'll be less bastardic."

"Somehow I doubt it," Leena said dryly.  Erts blinked at her.  "Well, Fate's giving us a second chance, right?  I presume they mean the us that was part of G.I.S. -- or just G.O.A. in Hiead's case.  Well, something happened to fuck Hiead up, and for them to honestly have a second chance, it'd have to happen again.  So, most likely, he'll **still** be a jack-ass."  Leena snorted.  "I met him, what, twice, and even **I** think he's a dipweed.  That really says something for the kid."  Erts had to admit he agreed.

"I guess this means Elidd-san'll still be bossy and loud, doesn't it?" Erts asked with a grin.

"And Ernest'll be quiet as hell.  Geez, that annoyed me.  I mean, sure, he was in love with the same person as me, but he could have **said** something," Leena growled, then blanched when Tune's face changed into a sad smile.  "Crap.  I'm sorry, Tune.  That was a bit heartless of me."

"Not really.  It was **true** is what it was.  Ernest-san was infatuated with Elidd-san.  Elidd-san was the first person not to be afraid of him; very much like Zero-san and Erts," Tune said gently.  Leena noted the absence of suffix in Tune's mention of her partner.  "I knew it, and I accept it."  She giggled.  "It's very likely to happen this time around, as well," she said with a smile.  Leena blinked.

"Y'know, I didn't think of that.  At least I'll have all his cute little childhood to keep me from loving him. . .like **that** again.  Hmm. . .lessee if we can make Ernest **say** something this time around, ne?"  Then another thought hit her.  "Wait. . .will they have their EX?"

Erts frowned.  "Teela didn't say.  I would assume so, since the pilots living now have their EX intact.  That could be a bit awkward for Oniisan, couldn't it?  Oh well -- I'm sure that even though the General has been defeated, there are still children being born with EX in the world.  And I'm sure Elidd-san will accept him again, ne?"

"If he's still Gareas this time around, I'm sure of it."  Leena smiled to herself, then looked down at her hands.  "You know. . .I think Gareas loved Ernest back, the exact way Ernest loved Gareas.  It was almost as if he was afraid of letting people know about it.  I know it wasn't because they were both male -- several of the pilots have turned out to be gay."  Erts chuckled.  "I don't know why he never said anything. . .unless, of course, he's even more stupid than we give him credit for and never realized Ernest was in love with him."  She twitched.  "That, somehow, sounds just like Gareas."

"It does," Erts agreed, sighing.

"Hey. . .do you think we'll ever be seeing Zero or Hiead?" Leena asked casually, not wanting to give Erts too much hope but still wanting an answer.

"Yes.  Clay is starting a school for the gifted, right?  Well, Hiead and Zero were, if nothing else, extremely gifted.  They'll get in.  I myself am going to be a teacher there.  History, to be exact.  Clay says there's a place for you, too, Leena-san."

"I was planning on it, yeah.  A foreign language.  German or Russian -- both are really fun.  I like ancient languages."  Erts nodded in agreement.  

"I'm not really meant to be a teacher," Tune said with a small laugh.  "I'm going to be working as a doctor at the hospital."

"You'll be good at it," Leena agreed.

Erts looked at the clock.  "Wow.  Well, I suppose we should get going," he said with a sigh.  "See you tomorrow, most likely."  Leena nodded.

"See you!" she called as they walked out the door.

_And I'll see **you**, too, in 16 years.  Just like you were when we first met.  I promise._

*~*~*~*  GAREAS  *~*~*~*  (easy enough to follow?)

The fifteen-year-old boy whistled cheerily as he entered his home, kicked off his shoes, and headed into the kitchen.  Dropping the mail on the table, he kicked the refrigerator open and pulled out a jug of orange juice.  Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, he filled it with orange juice and put it on the table.  Pulling open yet another cabinet, he found a bag of chips and sat down to go through the mail.  

There wasn't really much.  He received four items: a sports magazine, a letter from his school (his final, end-of-the-year report card), a letter from his cross-city pen pal, and a letter from the Philadelphia School for Exceptional Youngsters.  He would have laughed at the name, had his mother not worked there.  Raising an eyebrow and wondering if they'd stuck his name on something meant for his mom, he opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Elidd,_

_We would like to congratulate you on being accepted to our fine academy!  You have been viewed by our agents for the last three months and have been deemed someone we would like to start school with us here next month._

_No, this has nothing to do with your mother._

_Following is your stay information:_

_Dorm Number: 48A_

_Dorm Partner: Carl Kolski_

_Homeroom Advisor: Mr. Azuma Hijikata, F201_

_Schedule: _

_                Hour One: English 1, A402_

_                Hour Two: Math 1, C302_

_                Hour Three: History 1, B602_

_                Hour Four: Science 1, E602_

_                Hour Five: Gym 1, F201_

_                Hour Six: FACS, J401_

_                Hour Seven: Tech Ed. 1, K101_

_You have two-hour classes of One, Three, Five, and Seven on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.  You have two-hour classes of Two, Four, and Six on Tuesdays and Fridays (we figure less work on Friday makes for a happier student body).  The MWT classes are from 8-10, 10:30-12:30, 2-4, and 4:30-6:30.  The TF classes are from 8-10, 10:30-12:30, and 2-4.  The school offers breakfast from 7-8, lunch from 12:30-2, and dinner from 6:30-8.  There are many small cafés open on campus during the day and places for students to hang out and converse.  The school also offers the following sports and clubs (each student may be in one sport and two clubs):_

_Sports: Basketball, Soccer, Swimming, Hockey, Kendo, and Archery._

_Clubs: Literature, Sports, Art, Drama, Student Council (by election only -- the first council of four members per grade is chosen by the school; regular elections are at the end of the year), and Chorus.  Other clubs may be opened by request._

_Sports meet from noon until four on Saturdays, and may also meet during times set by the coach.  Clubs meet whenever the club decides to do so -- most are on weekdays, Saturdays, and Sundays._

_Students are allowed to partake in religion on their free Sundays as long as they don't force it on any other students.  Visits home are allowed only on parental pick-up and prior notice, emergencies excepted._

_You are expected to get along with your dorm mate.  If, by some incident, you are unable to look at one another without wanting to maim or kill, we have counselors.  You may not change dorm mate's.  _

_You are expected to show respect towards your teachers, parent or no.  Any disrespect results in detention.  (Which is an ugly 8-hour thing on Sundays.)  _

_The first-year classes are all requirements, as are the level 2 and 3 versions of English, Math, Science, and History.  For your second and third years you may pick three electives.  You will be given the class list during registration at the end of the year._

_We expect to see you March 28th, at noon in the auditorium for the welcome ceremony.  Be prepared to introduce yourself publicly.  You may start arriving at 8 a.m. to put your things into your room.  Welcome to Philadelphia's Smart-School, Mr. Elidd.  _

_Sincerely, Clay Cliff Fortran, Director/Principle_

Gareas just blinked.  "Well, shoot.  How'd I get into Philly?" he muttered, using the common nickname for the school.  "Mom coulda told me they were watching me -- I woulda acted like shit."  He groaned.  "Aww. . .man."  Leena took that moment to walk through the front door.

"I'm home!"

"MOM!  I got into the damn smart-school!  I blame **you**!" Gareas yelled, running to meet her with his letter.

"Oh, you knew you were going to.  You're brilliant, Garu.  And you know that **I** had nothing to do with it," Leena said with a grin.

"Sure you did!  You made me, dammit!" he whined, trailing after his mother back into the kitchen.  "This sucks."

"And, why exactly, does this "suck"?" Leena asked, raising an eyebrow at her outspoken son.

"Because it does!" he answered lamely.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Ernest got in, too.  At least you'll know someone," Leena soothed.  Somehow, she and Erts had forgotten about the fact that they knew each other, and Gareas and Ernest would meet first **that way**.  They'd clicked instantly, and it was obvious to anyone who looked -- minus, of course, Gareas -- that Ernest was in love with his best friend.  Gareas was more guarded than he had been in his last life -- Leena was unable to explain why -- and no one could tell what his feelings in reverse were, but he'd never hurt his friend.

". . .well, okay.  I suppose it won't be **so** bad.  Just full of book-smart preppie people."  Leena scowled at him.

"Full of book-smart preppie people, my ass.  We scout for kids who are both brilliant and going to **amount to something**.  We've got the book-smart ones, yourself included, but no one who's got "I'm rich and I rule" syndrome.  You know I wouldn't put up with that bull.  Sure, we've got bullies and assholes. . .but who doesn't?  I mean, honestly!"

"Fine, fine!" Gareas surrendered, putting up his hands.  "Don't kill me, please!"  Leena stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, you have to be there on the 28th.  It is now the first.  Go have fun, you dork!" she grinned, swatting him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gareas saluted before running out the front door, leaving his unfinished snack and unread mail sitting on the table.

*~*~*~*  ERNEST *~*~*~*  (fool-proof.  honest.)

Several miles away, another -- more reserved -- teenager was quietly reading through his own mail.  He wasn't surprised with his letter at all.

_Dear Mr. Cuore,_

Yadda, yadda. . .

_Following is your stay information:_

_Dorm: 43A_

_Dorm Partner: William Lowe_

_Homeroom Advisor: Mr. Sure La Card, A402_

_Schedule:_

_                Hour One: Math 1, C302_

_                Hour Two: Science 1, E602_

_                Hour Three: History 1, B602_

_                Hour Four: English 1, A402_

_                Hour Five: FACS, J401_

_                Hour Six: Tech Ed. 1, K101_

_                Hour Seven: Gym 1, F201_

Ernest very calmly gave his letter to his father when he got home and went up to his room to read.  Unfortunately for him (or fortunately?) he received a call at quarter to seven from a certain green-haired friend, and was forced to go all the way back downstairs to ask if he could go to a movie then stay over at Gareas'.  And, of course, Erts said "yes."

"So what time will you be home?" the blond man asked, putting down his own book and looking up at his son from his place on the sofa.

"Probably around noon.  Leena-san doesn't have work tomorrow either," Ernest supplied in a quiet voice.  "Garu said she'd drop me off after lunch.  Either that or after supper," he added with a slight laugh.  "Garu said something incoherent about school shopping.  Leena-san does like to do those things early.  I suppose he'll probably drag me along so he doesn't have to buy anything that Leena-san likes yet he doesn't."

Erts laughed slightly.  "So sometime tomorrow?  I'll be home all day working on fix-ups.  Your mother has a twelve-hour shift starting at seven in the morning, so if you're going to be home after seven, don't.  You know Leena'll keep you another night if you explain things to her."  Ernest nodded.  "So when are you getting picked up?"

"I'm going to call Garu back and tell him that I can come over, then he said Leena-san would pick me up.  We're going to "Sanderson Bridge" and Leena-san wanted to see it as well."

"All right.  Do you need any money?"

"No.  I still have the majority of my speech prize left," Ernest said politely, referring to the speech competition he'd entered towards the end of the school year and won.  His voice was soft, yes, but it was also pleasant to listen to and he was a good speech-giver.

"You shouldn't have to spend that on this," Erts argued, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and flipping it open.  He pulled out a twenty.  Before Ernest could protest, he said, "Think of it as a gift for good grades.  No arguing.  Go call your friend back."

"Yes sir," Ernest laughed lightly, taking the money and putting it into his pocket.  Walking up to his bedroom, he grabbed the cordless phone from the hall and dialed Gareas' number -- the only one besides his own he had memorized.  As the phone rang he pulled a well-used duffel bag from under his bed and started putting two outfits and a clean set of pajamas into it.  He also added his book (as well as its sequel) and CD binder as a second thought.  Of course, Gareas picked up before he was done with this.

"Hello!" Gareas' voice came over the line.

"Hey.  My dad said I can come.  What time does the movie start?" Ernest asked politely, folding his clothes in a fashion that resembled his voice.

"Eight.  We'll have time to drop your stuff off here at my house before we go over there.  We'll be over to pick you up in a jiff!  Bye!" Gareas said before hanging up.  Ernest chuckled.  Gareas was possibly the most impulsive person he'd ever met.  Of course, Ernest didn't have many friends -- being a telepath, most people were afraid of him.  He had a few good friends, and that was enough for him.  He didn't need to be super-popular.  Plus, he had Gareas.

The thought of his friend alone was enough to make Ernest feel unnaturally happy.  He knew he was in love with the older boy, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  So what if they were both guys?  He -- and all of those close to him -- had always been of the firm opinion that if you fell in love with someone of your same gender, so what?  So you weren't going to have babies; who cares?  If you fall in love with someone of the same sex, you aren't meant to have children in the first place.  Ernest liked that theory.

Zipping up his duffel and stuffing his feet into his shoes, Ernest pulled a light sweater on over his t-shirt.  He dressed very conservatively in fit jeans, plain or logo-ed t-shirts, knit or cuffed sweaters, and plain tennis shoes.  His blond hair was cut short except for a part in the front and he was of a slim build.  This was a direct contrast to his best friend.  Gareas' green hair was slightly longer than would be politically correct, ragged, and usually looked as though he'd just climbed out of bed.  He wore baggy jeans, cargo pants, or baggy shorts with band-logo t-shirts or hoodies.  His hoodies were always either black or dark blue and raggedy-looking from over-use.  Gareas' shoes were even worn.  He somehow managed to wear out everything he owned in the course of just one school year.  Philly didn't have a uniform, so Ernest knew that the school shopping would most certainly consist of clothes.  

And Ernest had no problem helping to pick out Gareas' clothes.

Ernest only had to wait downstairs for about ten minutes before Leena and Gareas pulled up.  Gareas felt it necessary to come and say "hi" to either Erts or Tune -- whichever was home -- every time he stole their son away.  Erts always found it cute.  Ernest just found it annoying, but he'd never say so.

As if on cue, Gareas burst through the front door.  He never knocked anymore.

"Heya, Erts!" Gareas said cheerfully, waving to Ernest's father.  He had inherited his mother's non-use of suffixes.  "I'm gonna steal Ernest for a bit, okay?" Gareas asked, not really expecting an answer.  "See you!" he called before grabbing Ernest by the wrist and tugging him out the front door.

Ernest always found it amazing that Gareas didn't mind touching him.  Of course, Ernest never read the older boy's brain, but it was the idea of the thing that mattered.  

Following his near-skipping friend to the car and dropping his duffel in the trunk, Ernest climbed into the rear passenger-side seat, Gareas dropping next to him behind his mother.

"Nice to see you, Ernest!" Leena exclaimed from the front seat.  "It's been, what, four days already?  I think that might be a new record for the two of you," she teased.

"Mom~" Gareas whined.

"Oh, okay.  I'll stop teasing you."  Leena smiled.  The two boys were best friends.  Best friends could even be considered an understatement; they were almost always in each other's company when out of school.  Since they lived in different districts of Philadelphia, they couldn't go to school together, but that was all right.  So long as they could see each other regardless.  When either boy's parent wanted to punish their child (far more often Leena punishing Gareas than Erts and Tune punishing Ernest), they just wouldn't allow him to see his counterpart.

Ernest was the brains, always helping Gareas with schoolwork when he didn't understand.  He understood most of the time, so it was a guarantee that Ernest wasn't being used.  Gareas was the brawn, always protecting Ernest when someone tried to pick on him for his talents.  He couldn't do anything about it during actual school, but he could almost always pick it out of Ernest when he'd been bullied.  Ernest almost considered Gareas more telepath than himself.  Almost.

"So how was your last day of school?" Gareas asked, poking Ernest in the ribs.

"Fine, I guess.  There wasn't much to do, since I finished all my finals on Monday."

"Yeah. . .me too.  I got my report card in the mail today.  All A's again."  He grinned.  "I kick ass."  

Ernest chuckled.  "Modest, aren't you?"

"Hey -- I deserved all of those grades!  It's why they accepted me to Philly, after all," he said, laughing.  Ernest nodded.  

"You are exceptionally smart and talented.  It was only natural," he said, teasing Gareas.

Gareas stuck his tongue out.  "And of course **you** would be accepted.  Genius boy."

Ernest bowed his head modestly, grinning.  Gareas couldn't help but laugh.  

"So whaddya wanna do after the movie?  Ice cream?" Gareas asked, unable to keep the "oh please say yes" out of his voice.  Leena chuckled.

"Sure.  My dad gave me way too much money for just one movie.  I'll buy the ice cream," Ernest offered politely.  Leena and Gareas had learned a long time ago to never argue with him.  Ernest hated favors as much as Gareas did, but Ernest actually got upset when he couldn't treat his friend every once and a while.  Garu just whined.

He'd be hard-pressed to admit it aloud, but whenever Ernest looked upset, Gareas wanted to painfully murder the source of his friend's strife.  And when that source was **him**, well. . .  Gareas couldn't help but be a bit of a masochist.

"All right.  Thanks, Ernest," Leena said politely.

"Ice cream!" Gareas cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Ernest laughed a little into his hand.  "You're a nut."

"Member since 3036."

"Ain't **that** the truth," Leena snorted.  Gareas puffed his chest out and grinned cockily.  Ernest was unable to resist poking him in the stomach and making him contract back into the seat.  He had learned all his friend's ticklish spots quite quickly.

The rest of the evening went much like the car ride, Ernest and Gareas finally having important conversation late that night in Gareas' room.  Ernest wound up staying over the next night as well, having been out with Gareas shopping until eight.  It was time well spent, in both boys' opinions.

*~*~*~* ZERO *~*~*~* (gettin' the idea?)

After stopping by the elementary school and picking up his younger brother, Zero Enna, now fifteen years old, usually got home about twenty-five minutes after getting out of school.  His last day of school had been somewhat boring, being as exams had ended the day before, but he was anticipating his report card so he was in a pretty good mood, anyway.

When they got to the house, Zero let Caleb look through the mail -- the eleven-year-old enjoyed doing so greatly -- and opened up the door.  Putting his shoes neatly in the closet and dropping his backpack next to them, Zero went into the kitchen to make his own and Caleb's snacks.

Once both sandwiches and glasses of milk were on the table, Caleb sat down, plopping the mail down in front of himself.

"Hmm. . ." the little boy said, rummaging through the mail.  "Lessee. . .letter for mom, bill for dad, bill for mom, letter for me -- ooh!  Grandma! -- bill for dad, magazine for mom, letter for you, letter for mom, and another letter for you!"  Caleb passed Zero his two letters and settled down with his own letter and snack.  

Zero had only been expecting one letter. . .who the second was from was beyond him.  The first was his grades, as expected (all A's), but the second was from the Philadelphia School for Exceptional Youngsters.  Zero's eyebrows shot up.  He tore the letter open quickly and read the contents.

_Dear Mr. Enna,_

_We would like to congratulate you on being accepted to our fine academy!  You have been viewed by our agents for the last three months and have been deemed someone we would like to start school with us here next month._

_Following is your stay information:_

_Dorm Number: 37A_

_Dorm Partner: Hiead Gner_

_Homeroom Advisor: Mr. Erts Virny Cocteau, B602_

_Schedule: _

_                Hour One: Math 1,C302_

_                Hour Two: Science 1, E602_

_                Hour Three: History 1, B602_

_                Hour Four: English 1, A402_

_                Hour Five: Tech. Ed 1, K101_

_                Hour Six: FACS, J401_

_                Hour Seven: Gym 1, F201_

_(Same as Gareas'.)_

_We expect to see you March 28th, at noon in the auditorium for the welcome ceremony.  Be prepared to introduce yourself publicly.  You may start arriving at 8 a.m. to put your things into your room.  Welcome to Philadelphia's Smart-School, Mr. Enna.  _

_Sincerely, Clay Cliff Fortran, Director/Principle_

"What's the matter?  Why're you so bug-eyed?"  Zero was finally snapped out of his reverie by Caleb's blunt questioning.

"I got accepted into Philly," Zero said, in awe.  Caleb dropped his sandwich.

"Seriously?!"  Even the younger boy had heard of Philly -- everyone had.  "You should call mom and dad!" the boy screeched, jumping up.  Zero didn't have the heart to tell him that their parents wouldn't care.

No, they wouldn't care that Zero had gotten into the most impressive school in the city.  Maybe they'd like the bragging rights. . .but actually feel proud for Zero?  Nah.  Zero's adopted parents were good parents, and they cared about him. . .but they'd adopted him because they thought they couldn't have children.  Then along came Caleb.  Were **Caleb** to be accepted into Philly (which Zero really doubted), they'd be ecstatic.  They'd just stopped really paying attention to Zero at all.

And Zero didn't particularly care.

Loud and buoyant by nature, even his parents' dismissive behavior towards him hadn't been able to burst him.  He was adopted -- he could have had it **way** worse than this.  The family that had adopted him was rich -- all his clothes were brand new and expensive -- and kind hearted.  They didn't ignore Zero -- they just really didn't care.  Those were two very different things.

Zero had tried his hardest until he was about thirteen to regain the affections he'd lost at the age of four.  He'd gotten wonderful grades, impressed all his teachers, been good at sports; then he realized it was futile.  He'd just stopped pretending, and just fallen back into his true nature.  He still got good grades, and he was still good at sports, but he wasn't perfect anymore.  He didn't dress like an angel anymore and he didn't automatically do all the chores.  No, he acted and looked just like a normal teenager.  

Well, perhaps not **normal**. . .

Zero was a big fan of comfort: baggy jeans, loose t-shirts, baggy hoodies, comfortable tennis shoes.  He let his hair grow past the norm and didn't spend hours making it lie down.

Zero was actually very grateful to life -- he thought it was pretty damn good.  He had three really good friends that had stuck with him through everything, too.  Van and KC Carter were identical twins.  Dark brown hair and eyes with slightly tanner-than-usual skin, they were highly attractive and popular with the ladies.  Add that to being the bassist and lead guitarist in a band, and, well, nobody really disliked them.  Jason Thorps was the lead singer of that band, and Zero's best friend.  Tall, thin, and muscular with wide green eyes and a great smile, Jay was pretty attractive himself.  His hair hung to his shoulders, but Jay had a habit of pulling it back.  Jay was also. . .well, Zero used the words "absolutely crazy" quite frequently when describing his friend.  ADD positive and on no medication, Jay was always full of energy and cheerful.

All in all, Zero thought he had a pretty nice life.  This new development only made things better.  Deciding he had to call Jay about it right away, he snitched the phone before Caleb had a chance to really call their parents and dialed his friend.  Jay picked up in two rings.

"This is the Thorps', Jay speaking.  How may I help ya?"

"Hey!  This is Zero.  Right, I got my mail!  Guess what?"

"You got into Philly?"

". . .how the **hell** did you guess **that**?"

"'Cuz I did, too.  So did Van and KC.  We're some lucky shitters, that we are," Jay intoned, mimicking one of his favorite anime characters.  He'd been on a Rurouni Kenshin craze recently.

"Wow.  How'd you guess I got in, too?" Zero asked, amazed.

"'Cuz Van asked me the exact same question -- same wording and everything -- when he called me to tell me.  And I heard KC whooping in the background."  Zero could practically hear Jay smile.  "Awesome, isn't it?"

"Hell yeah!  This is gonna rock.  So who do you room with?"

"Uhm, lemme check.  Van and KC room together, though.  Go figure."  Zero heard him pulling the letter back out of its envelope.  "Uhm, I'm in room 50A with a guy named Damion Schizo.  I have **no** idea how you pronounce this guy's last name.  I've just been saying skit-zo, like schizophrenia. . ."

Zero laughed.  "Who knows -- maybe it **is** pronounced like that?"

"I'd pity the dude.  From the bottom of my heart.  So who do **you** room with?"

"Some guy named Hiead.  His last name is G-N-E-R.  I don't have the **faintest** how to pronounce that'n."

"Whoa, me neither.  Double-consonants."  Jay puzzled over it for a bit -- he was a big one on grammar.  He'd even gained the nickname of Hil Grammar over the years.  "Nope, nada.  Just ask the guy when you meet him."

"I was planning on it."

"I bet."

"I was!"

"Yep."

"Hey!  I'm not **that** hopeless. . .am I?"

Jay giggled.  

"Dude, that's creepy."

"Maybe a bit, yeah.  To both comments."  That took Zero a minute.

"HEY!"

"Anyway, what's your schedule?"

"Uhm. . ." Zero looked down at his letter again.  "I've got, in this order, math, science, history, English, tech. ed., FACS, and gym."

"We've got History and gym together.  I've got English, math, history, science, FACS, tech. ed., and gym."

"Well, two out of seven ain't bad."  Zero shrugged.  At least he'd know someone in **that** many classes.

"I think the song is "Two out of **Three** Ain't Bad".  And KC and Van have the same schedule.  I wrote it down.  They've got science, English, math, history, gym, tech. ed., and FACS."

"Geez.  I don't have **any** classes with the two of them!" Zero growled.

"Well. . .ain't much I can do t'help ya.  You'll meet people," Jay said, obviously shrugging it off.  "Oh, hang on a sec."  There was a pause.  "Dude, my mom's calling me downstairs.  I should prolly tell her about the acceptance letter.  Gotta go, man, lata!" and the dial tone came on.

"Crazy bum," Zero chuckled, rolling his eyes and dialing the Carter residence.

*~*~*~* HIEAD *~*~*~* (see, you're following it perfectly!  kudos!)

When Hiead Gner walked into his house after his last day of 9th grade, his parents were already home.

. . .well, to call them his parents would probably be a mistake.  To make a long story exceptionally short, Hiead had been adopted, his adopted parents had died in a car crash when Hiead was ten, and he'd been sent to live with his adopted mother's brother and his wife.

Who were both out-of-work alcoholics.  And child-abusers.  But that's beside the point.

When Hiead got home, his mother had already read through his letter from the Philadelphia School for Exceptional Youngsters and was glaring at him.  Hiead, not knowing what he'd done this time, attempted to retreat back into his room.  

No such luck.

"Hiead!  Damn you boy, come here!"  Being the good, obedient boy he was -- insert laugh here -- Hiead obeyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a deadpan voice.  Any sense of caring or emotion Hiead had once possessed was pretty much gone.  He'd lived through way too much shit.

"You got into this damn school and the sheet doesn't tell you whether or not it costs extra money!" the woman spat, yellow skin between her eyebrows creasing and cracked lips frowning.

"Doesn't the return address have a phone number?  You could just call and find out.  And what school?" Hiead's curiosity got the better of him.

"This one," the woman said, handing him the letter and picking up the envelope.  She seemed slightly aggravated to notice the phone number on the return address.  Grumbling something about "fucking brats" she picked up the phone and dialed while Hiead read.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get much past his name before his mother glared up at him.  

"You call the damn people," she spat.  Hiead realized this must mean she hadn't paid the phone bill and it was dead.  Hiead had his own cell-phone that he paid for by working.  Taking the envelope from the woman, he was almost unable to stop his eyes from widening.  Philadelphia's School for Exceptional Youngsters.  "Go upstairs and do it.  If there's a fee you're paying it yourself."

Hiead just rolled his eyes and went up the stairs to his room.  It was Philly -- the former institute of G.I.S. -- the founders of the city -- paid for it.  

Sitting down on his bed, Hiead was finally able to read his letter.  He was jolted to a stop very shortly into the text. . .but this time it wasn't because of interruption.  He got to his dorm partner before he froze, eyes wide, and stared.

_Dear Mr. Gner,_

_We would like to congratulate you on being accepted to our fine academy!  You have been viewed by our agents for the last three months and have been deemed someone we would like to start school with us here next month._

_Following is your stay information:_

_Dorm Number: 37A_

Dorm Partner: Zero Enna 

The name alone made his head ache.  But not only his head -- his heart.  Because, you see. . .

Hiead remembered.

When you're in an extremely violent car crash, you tend to see your life flash before your eyes.  Hiead, however, was fortunate enough to see **two** lives flash before his eyes.  Because, at the moment of impact, Hiead's EX reacted and saved his life.  And Hiead's EX was directly linked to his last life.  Or maybe he remembered because Fate wanted them all to remember eventually, and if he died he wouldn't have that pleasure.

Either way, Hiead remembered everything.

Everything from the horrible life that had frozen his heart to the wonderful boy who'd been able to thaw it with his love.  The wonderful boy whose name he was now looking at.

_Fate must really like to see me squirm, _Hiead thought wryly, his lips twisting.  _I should have known Zero would come back, too.  Most likely Elidd and Cuore as well.  This **is** our "second chance".  Not much of a second chance, to fuck me up all over again.  Though, I suppose, that they only wanted from the age of fifteen and on to be our second chance.  Because my new life frighteningly resembles my last one.  _

_. . .no, in all honesty, this life is a thousand times better.  No one's after my life, I don't have to live with eternal pain. . .but I do nonetheless.  Because I remember.  I remember all the pains of my last life, the fuck-up Fate made with my new life, what it feels like to die, and. . .what it feels like to love.  To love and not be with that loved one._

Hiead closed his eyes and dropped back against his pillows before forcing himself to look at the world once more and finish reading his letter.

_Dorm Partner: Zero Enna_

_Homeroom Advisor: Mr. Azuma Hijikata, F201_

_Schedule: _

_                Hour One: English 1, A402_

_                Hour Two: Science 1, E602_

_                Hour Three: History 1, B602_

_                Hour Four: Math 1, C302_

_                Hour Five: Tech. Ed 1, K101_

_                Hour Six: FACS, J401_

_                Hour Seven: Gym 1, F201_

_You have two-hour classes of One, Three, Five, and Seven on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.  You have two-hour classes of Two, Four, and Six on Tuesdays and Fridays (we figure less work on Friday makes for a happier student body).  The MWT classes are from 8-10, 10:30-12:30, 2-4, and 4:30-6:30.  The TF classes are from 8-10, 10:30-12:30, and 2-4.  The school offers breakfast from 7-8, lunch from 12:30-2, and dinner from 6:30-8.  There are many small cafés open on campus during the day and places for students to hang out and converse.  The school also offers the following sports and clubs (each student may be in one sport and two clubs):_

_Sports: Basketball, Soccer, Swimming, Hockey, Kendo, and Archery._

_Clubs: Literature, Sports, Art, Drama, Student Council (by election only -- the first council of four members per grade is chosen by the school; regular elections are at the end of the year), and Chorus.  Other clubs may be opened by request._

_Sports meet from noon until four on Saturdays, and may also meet during times set by the coach.  Clubs meet whenever the club decides to do so -- most are on weekdays, Saturdays, and Sundays._

_Students are allowed to partake in religion on their free Sundays as long as they don't force it on any other students.  Visits home are allowed only on parental pick-up and prior notice, emergencies excepted._

_You are expected to get along with your dorm mate.  If, by some incident, you are unable to look at one another without wanting to maim or kill, we have counselors.  You may not change dorm mate's.  _

_You are expected to show respect towards your teachers, parent or no.  Any disrespect results in detention.  (Which is an ugly 8-hour thing on Sundays.)  _

_The first-year classes are all requirements, as are the level 2 and 3 versions of English, Math, Science, and History.  For your second and third years you may pick three electives.  You will be given the class list during registration at the end of the year._

_We expect to see you March 28th, at noon in the auditorium for the welcome ceremony.  Be prepared to introduce yourself publicly.  You may start arriving at 8 a.m. to put your things into your room.  Welcome to Philadelphia's Smart-School, Mr. Gner._

_Sincerely, Clay Cliff Fortran, Director/Principle_

Somehow, Hiead wasn't surprised that Clay was the one running the school.  _Boy, he must have flipped when he saw Zero and my names. . .  To see your two dead candidate partners back would send anyone into a frenzy.  Then again. . .this **is** Clay we're talking about.  He probably analyzed it and called the people who might know what's going on.  If Elidd and Cuore were reborn as well, they'd most likely be with Fujimura and Cocteau.  Or at least Cocteau would know about it due to his link to his brother.  Must have been a fun explanation._

Hiead dropped the letter onto his bed stand and threw an arm over his eyes.  _Fuck.  _Hiead had wished to see Zero again, of course. . .but not until he was well away from the assholes he was forced to rely on.  When he could try and remember the happy parts of this and his last lives.  As it stood, he was just as much of an asshole now as when they'd first met.

_And now we just get thrown in a room together.  Fate must **really** hate me.  Maybe I wasn't supposed to help him. . .fuck that.  I'd help him a hundred times over, even with this as my punishment.  Even if when I meet him again he doesn't remember me. . .or love me._

Hiead shut off that line of thought. . .but inevitably moved on to a worse one -- his family.  They wouldn't like this one bit, his being not-quite-straight.  

When his adoptive parents had died, Hiead had been left with these. . .people.  Scum.  Bastards.  They had resented it, but the city offered more money to those who had kids, so they'd taken him.  Whenever they got drunk, and he was anywhere near either of them, they beat him.  They hated having him around just as much as they'd hated the people he'd come from.  Hiead didn't even **try** to appease them.  Hiead hated them.

Rolling over fiercely, Hiead flipped his light off and buried his face in his pillow, bunching his fingers in the case.  The dark shades in his room made everything pitch black.  No one could see anything in the dark, and Hiead was left alone.  

_Only twenty-seven days,_ Hiead thought emphatically.  _Twenty-seven days and I'll be able to leave these people.  Twenty-seven is my new favorite number._

*~*~*~* END CHAPTER ONE *~*~*~*

. . .okay, couldn't resist that last one. . .or the little comments.  Gomen!  Now, a couple quick notes: 

The suffixes.  Okay.  Well, I was trying to show the characters' personalities through their use of suffixes.  I've never seen the Japanese version of Megami Kouhosei.  I've read translations of the manga, yes, and seen the English anime, yes, but I haven't watched the Japanese version (though I have parts of it. . .).

YES!  This chapter was just more background information.  But hey -- now that we've got THIS out of the way, we can get to the real story!  Woot!  *a-hem*  

Oh, and, uhm, blame the happy-factor of this chapter on the music.  You see, I originally popped in my normal music (Nine Inch Nails, Good Charlotte, Evanescence, Dream Theater). . .but nothing came to me.  My mom's "Grammy Nominees 2000" was in the player as well (u.u; ), and when I started listening. . .it came.  So this chapter was written under the influence of the above CD, Now 2, Now 4, and the original Pokemon movie soundtrack.  I'm sad and pathetic. . .but that's how it worked.  You want something written to NIN or GC?  Check out everything else I've written.  The above CDs (preppie sixth-grade ones) are why the Hiead bit was nowhere near as angsty as it should have been.

Oh yes. . .and Zero's friend Jay?  Well, he's me.  Except a guy.  Yeah.  Personality wise (I'm not that attractive), Jay = me.  Those who've read any of my (or me'n'Katy's) original fiction may remember him (and Van and KC -- except this KC isn't an ass) from "Hold On," the story I wrote Katy for her birthday.  VAN IS NOT ANYONE IN REAL LIFE.  There, I've reiterated.  KC isn't either. . .'cept for maybe all the total assholes we know.  But not in this fic.  Yeah.

I admit, in giant neon-green letters, that I am a total dork.  Now let me be dorky in raging noise and REVIEW!  Please?  *big kitty-cat eyes*  Sorry, I'm not a dog person.  Hate me all you like. . .my own dog is a dumbshiz and she's gotten me off dogs all together.  Blame the cocker, eh?  (Cocker being cocker spaniel. . .not whatever else you people may be thinking.)  

Once again: REVIEW!  Please?  You'll get nice reviewer comments. . .I promise. . .like these:

**Shades**: Sankyuu for reviewing!  Eh-heh. . .here's the update?  Mreow?

**Wide Open Wounds**: Here's some more!

**Ronin'sOath**: You **will** find out.  *cackles*  Hopefully you aren't disappointed!

**Rurouni Tsuki**: Aww. . .sankyuu!  And sankyuu for editing chapter two!  You kick ass!

**Lynn**: *bows*  Here is your update, milady.  I **did **update as soon as I could. . .BLAME KATY!  *points at her friend*  All her fault.  *cackles*

Next Chapter Teaser: Arrivals, speeches, and introductions.  Hot DAMN, we're in school!  (There went the last of the authoress' sanity. . .yep.)


	3. Chapter Two

The City Of Brotherly Love

By: Ann Lowe

Chapter Two © 2/16/04 -- 2/17/04

Author's Notes: I take no responsibility for the weirdness of this chapter.  I have to introduce characters **somehow**.  And, dude, y'all better love me for the people web I had to do.  Seriously.  And, erm, I claim nothing Clay says.  He's just a big prick.  Yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei, that right is held by Sugisaki Yukiru-senpai and the people that ran the anime (I dunno who they are. . .).  I own a DVD and some dreams here, folks.  *grin*  If I owned the series. . .well, I wouldn't be writing **fan**fiction.

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Angst, Death, Blood, Angst, Language, Inner Monologue (yes, those deserve warnings), Angst, Death, and Romance if you dig for a long ways and use a microscope.  The dig is becoming less strenuous.  *wink*

Story Teaser: In the end, love did not suffice.  They saved humanity, and thus were given a second chance; who but the most ignorant would pass it up?  G/E, H/Z (Reincarnation with a twist.)

Chapter Teaser: Arrivals, speeches, and introductions.  Hot DAMN, we're in school!  (There went the last of the authoress' sanity. . .yep.)

*~*~*~*

"Whoa," Gareas breathed, walking onto Philly's main campus.  Despite his mother working there, he'd never actually been to the school -- it was across eighteen districts.  Ernest, his sole companion at the moment, chuckled slightly.  Their parents had decided to go in and get their children's dorm keys while the kids stared in awe.  "It's huge!"  Ernest patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Garu. . .it's huge," Ernest soothed.

"Oh, shush, you.  You've been here before!"

"Yes, Garu. . .I've been here before," Ernest managed to say in the same tone of voice.

"Jerk."

". . .point being?" Ernest asked, eyebrows raised.

"That you're a jerk," Gareas responded lamely.  "Oh, shut up."

"Wasn't gonna say a thing," Ernest said, raising his hands in surrender.  "Now, here's our folks.  Let's go up to our dorms, okay?"

Ten minutes later they were in the A dorm complex, fifth floor.

"At least we're on the same floor," Gareas consoled himself as he helped Ernest put his stuff away.

"Yes, Garu.  Quit whining," Ernest teased.  

When they were done with Ernest's stuff, they moved on to Gareas'.  While they were arranging his desk, a boy their age with shaggy black hair and almost-black eyes wandered into the room with a box.  He dropped the box on the bed and held out his hand.  

"Heya!  I'm Carl Kolski.  I assume one of you is Gareas Elidd?" he asked with a huge grin.

"Yep, that'd be me," Gareas replied, shaking the other boy's hand.  "This is Ernest Cuore."  

"Pleased to meet you!" Carl said cheerfully, reaching out to shake Ernest's hand.  He blinked a couple times when Ernest put his hands behind his back and blushed.  "Don't like to be touched?" he asked mildly.  "Don't worry about it," Carl said with nonchalance, waving an arm.  "Nice to meet you anyway."

Ernest just stared at him for a while before bowing slightly.  "And the same to you," he said in a quiet voice.

"It speaks!"

Gareas started laughing.  "Pal, I think you'n'me are gonna get on real well," he got out between chuckles.  "Don't worry, he gets more talkative.  Whether he'll admit it or not."  Gareas winked at his long-time best friend.  Ernest just poked his tongue out.

Carl grinned.  "I bet we are.  Don't they room people together by personality?"

"Yeah, I think so. . ." Gareas trailed off and looked to the doorway, where Erts was standing.  "Erts, could you answer that one?"  Erts chuckled.

"Yes, you're roomed according to personality.  We trail all the prospective students for three months, then stick you with someone we hope you'll get along with.  Because, you know, you have to room together for three years."

"Cool, someone who knows what he's talking about!" Carl exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.  "You work here or something?"

"Yes.  I'm the History 1 teacher.  I also teach History of the Victim War, but that's an elective for 2nd and 3rd year students," Erts replied, bowing slightly.  "My name is Erts Virny Cocteau.  Ernest there," he thumbed at the boy, "is my son.  I'm not one for shaking hands either.  Hope you don't mind."

"Oh, so it's a genetic thing, eh?" Carl rubbed his chin a bit before his eyes lit up.  "I got it!  You're telepaths!  . . .or empaths.  Either'd fit."  Erts and Ernest just stared at him.

"Wow, nail on the head," Gareas said with a chuckled.  "It **is** the smart-people school!  Kick ass!"

"And here you didn't want to come. . ." Ernest teased, poking Gareas in the side.  "C'mon, let's go see if my roomie's here yet."

"All right.  Wanna come with, Carl?" Gareas invited.

"In a bit; gotta unpack.  Which room are you?" Carl asked, opening the box he'd just set on his bed.

"Forty-three."

"Got'cha.  Wait for me there, 'kay?"

"No problem!" Gareas called as they started walking down the hall.  They only had to wait a few minutes before a boy with light brown hair and wide green eyes (amplified to even more large and shiny-ness by glasses) walked into the room.  He blinked at them a couple times before putting his box down.

"Hi.  I'm Will Lowe," he said uncertainly, bowing.

"Nice to meet you!" Gareas exclaimed, beaming.  "My name's Gareas Elidd.  I'm not your room mate -- " he pulled Ernest in front on him, " -- he is!"

Ernest laughed slightly.  "I'm Ernest Cuore.  Nice to meet you."  He bowed back to the smiling boy.

"Wow. . .they do room you according to personality. . ." Gareas muttered in awe.  "You're both so quiet I can hear the cicadas."  This earned an elbow from the younger blond boy.  A couple minutes later, Carl appeared.  Will was done unpacking by then, as well (Gareas and Ernest had helped).

"Wanna go down to the auditorium?" Ernest asked, directing the question at both teenagers and parents.

"Sure!" Gareas chirped, Carl echoing him.  Will nodded.  "Erts. . .lead us?" Gareas asked, turning to face the only adult not already **in** the auditorium meeting teachers.

"No problem.  I'm Erts Virny Cocteau, by the way," he said, introducing himself to Will.  "I'm the History 1 teacher here.  I also teach History of the Victim Wars and raise children."  He pointed at Ernest, "That one's mine," and then Gareas, "and that one's always around, so I've claimed him, too."  Gareas and Ernest chuckled.  Will just smiled happily.

"My parents are with my cousin.  His parents didn't want to drive him all the way over here, so they called us," Will said, happy smile disappearing.  "My aunt and uncle -- my mom's sister and her husband -- are jerks.  My uncle's sister died and her adopted son got sent to live with them.  He's really kinda bitter. . .but we try to be nice to him.  He's one floor down."

Erts nodded sadly.  "We get a lot of kids with shitty parents.  They have more hidden talents, I guess."  The group chuckled softly.  "Want to go meet up with them and go to the auditorium?"

"Yeah.  They should be done unpacking by now."

The group headed downstairs, and Will lead the way towards dorm 37.  "Hey mom, dad.  This is my roommate, Ernest," Will said, introducing him.  "And then Ernest's dad, one of the teacher's here, sorry I forgot your name already."  Will scratched the back of his head apologetically.  Erts chuckled a little.

"Erts Virny Cocteau.  I'm the History -- "  Gareas and Ernest cut him off and recited in unison:

"The History 1 and History of the Victim Wars teacher."

"Ha.  Ha," Erts grumbled, mussing up both their hair.

"This is Gareas Elidd, Ernest's friend, and Carl. . .something, he didn't say, Gareas' room mate."

"Nice to meet all of you," Mrs. Lowe said kindly, bowing her head.  "My nephew is almost ready.  Aren't you, dear?" she asked kindly into the room.

"Yes," a dead voice replied emerging.

"And this is my cousin," Will said with a smile.  "Hiead Gner."

Recovering swiftly -- and being the only one in need of recovery -- Erts bowed his head politely.  "Nice to meet you."

Hiead's red eyes bore into him and the boy smirked.  "Yes, very nice," he said in his usual bored drawl.  "We were going to the auditorium?"  The group nodded, slightly taken aback by Hiead's cold personality.  "Then let's go."

"Oh, you haven't let us introduce our -- " Hiead cut Ernest off.

"I heard the introductions from inside the room.  I'll just place voices with faces.  Come on," Hiead said irritably.  The group nodded, standing a little straighter, and headed down to the base of the building and over to the auditorium.

When Gareas saw Leena, he waved hugely to her.  Tune had been on duty, but gave all her best wishes.

"Mom!" Gareas yelled over all the noise in the auditorium.  Leena looked over from where she'd been having a conversation with Clay and Saki and waved.  She only did a slight double-take at the party her son had managed to conjure up.  Her eyes only stayed on Hiead half a second too long.

When they reached Leena, they were all ready for introductions.  As Gareas introduced the group around him -- Gareas being the only one who remembered everyone's name, minus Hiead -- Leena took the time to memorize the faces.

"Well, I'm Leena Fujimura," Leena said politely.  "I'm the German teacher here.  I teach both the levels."

"I'm Clay Cliff Fortran," Clay said politely, bowing.  "I'm the Principle, I guess.  I run the place.  This is my wife Saki."  Saki smiled and waved at them.  "Roose and Yamagi, your Vice Principles, are around here somewhere.  Saki is the school counselor."  He scanned the crowd.  "Ah yes, there they are."  Raising his voice so the two in question could hear him, Clay called for both the men.  They came over not too much later.  "Introduce yourselves," Clay said amiably, but his tone was slightly commanding.

"Right then.  I'm Yamagi Kushida.  This lug is Roose Sawamura.  Nice to meet you," Yamagi said shortly, glaring at Clay.  "We need to finish the stand roster, Clay.  We'll see you in fifteen, when the introduction starts."

"Right. . ." Roose said with a sigh.  "Back to the roster.  Clay, you suck," he got out before Yamagi grabbed his arm and hauled him off.

Clay laughed cheerfully after them.  "Oh don't worry, they're always that grouchy on admission day.  They get better.  Right, Erts?"  Erts chuckled.

"Sure. . .if you say so.  I mean, if you catch them at ten a.m. on a Saturday morning, sure."  He smiled and Mr. and Mrs. Lowe, who were now eyeing the two Vices.  "Oh, don't worry about it.  They're great with kids, just not so much with adults. . .other than each other.  They get along with the rest of the staff well enough, too.  I think it's just parents they're weird around.  Who knows?" he laughed as he shrugged his shoulders.  "Now, Leena and I need to get to our stage places.  Boys."  He turned to look at Erts and Gareas.  "Be good and sit with these nice people.  Spit wad and **die**."  Gareas and Ernest saluted, laughing.

"Sir, yes sir!" Gareas said, mocking a soldier.  When Erts and Leena had both rolled their eyes and walked away he laughed some more, then held out his arm to Ernest.  "Shall we?" he asked, sticking his nose up in the air and raising his eyebrows, pretending to be some rich renaissance schmuck.

"We shall," Ernest agreed, lacing his arm through the older boy's.  They both grinned and pranced up the aisle until they found a row with enough seats for the entire group.  A few minutes later, all but the stage light had dimmed, and Clay and Saki stepped out onto the stage, Roose and Yamagi behind them.

"Welcome to Philadelphia School for Exceptional Youngsters!  Or, as you short-winded people like to call it, Philly!  We love the beginning of each new school year -- new students and new atmospheres.  Each class has its own unique feel to it, and we hope to learn yours soon.  Hopefully it's admirable.

"Every year we accept one hundred students, and every year we graduate one hundred students.  We've only lost a student **once**, and that was to cancer.  If you'd like to offer a donation to the Cancer Foundation, there is a representative by the monument at the entrance to the school.

"Now.  Our school likes to get everyone to know each other.  To this end, we have every student introduce her or herself on orientation day.  This may sound long and boring, but we try to make it as fun -- and random -- as we can.  We will call your name, and you will stand up, tell us your name, and bow politely.  One of the faculty members will ask you a random question: something like "what kind of shoes do you wear?"  You then answer the question, bow again, and sit down.  Sound fun?" A few chuckles arose.  "Well, okay.  Maybe not **fun**, per se, but more entertaining than, "My name is Clay Cliff Fortran, I'm thirty-five years old, have no children, and run a school."  You have to admit that one."  The audience laughed again.  "All right, we begin!"

Roose and Yamagi stepped forward, each holding a sheet of paper.

"Madison Anderson?" Yamagi asked, voice ringing over the megaphone.  Madison was asked her favorite childhood book.  Things went accordingly until Yamagi asked, "Van Carter?"

"Here!" Van yelled, standing up.  The audience chuckled.  "I am Van Carter!"

"What's your favorite crappy song?"

"Favorite crappy one?  Weird question, man.  Uhm. . .I'd have to say "Larger Than Life" by the Backstreet Boys.  'Cuz, **man** does it suck, but I sing along every time I hear it.  One of those things, I guess."  He shrugged, saluted, and sat down.

Roose looked at his card.  "Uh-oh.  Kurt Carter?"

"Yo!  KC's the name!" KC announced, bowing dramatically and waving.

"Yes, Mr. Carter," Roose chuckled.  "What's your favorite bedtime story?"

"Bedtime story?  Uhm. . .I don't think I ever got any of those.  Van and I talk about guitar chords before we hit the sack, if that counts.  It definitely lulls me to sleep when he starts ranting about some shitty secular band's chords, y'know?"  Van slugged him, then pulled him back down.

"Right, then," Roose said, raising an eyebrow and passing it off.  A short time later, Ernest got called.

"I am Ernest Cuore," Ernest said, bowing politely.  Yamagi and Roose both scrunched their eyebrows together -- that name was familiar.  

"What's your favorite board game?"

". . .I don't know.  I think I've only ever played Monopoly.  I think it might be unfair to answer thusly since I haven't tried anything else.  So I'll have to pass," he said politely, smiling.  The audience sweatdropped and Gareas snorted.

When they got to Gareas, the whole audience was waiting for another entertaining answer -- the ones in between Ernest and Gareas had been pretty normal.

"Gareas Elidd?" Roose called, double-checking his list.  If you didn't know any better, you would have said his eyes bugged out when Gareas stood up.

"I am Gareas Elidd!  Yo!" he announced, waving.

"Oh, er, uhm, what's your favorite gemstone?" Roose asked, blinking a couple times.

"Gemstone?  Aren't those for girls?"  Ernest sweatdropped.  "Oh well.  I'd have to say garnet, 'cuz it's a fun word.  I mean, seriously.  Whoever thought up "garnet" was a genius.  It's just so -- "  Ernest elbowed him.  "Okay, I'm done now."

"Kelly Elrote?" Yamagi asked, unsurely.  

"Hi!" Kelly said happily, standing up and waving.  "I'm Kelly."

"What's your favorite pasta?"

". . .pasta is noodles, right?  Uhm, spaghetti.  'Cuz if you pronounce it wrong you sound like a little kid.  And that's funny."  She smiled and waved again before sitting down.  Yamagi sweatdropped.

"Rei Enna?" Roose asked.  Having not known Zero's real first name, when his dead former candidate partner stood up, he had to do all in his power not to knock out the flooring with his jaw.

"Hiya.  I usually go by "Zero" if that's okay.  It should have been on there, but okay."  Zero shrugged it off and grinned.  "Right, I'm supposed to bow.  Or wave?  Oh, I can't remember. . ."  He blinked a couple times.  "Screw it."

"Uhm, what's your favorite book?"

"That wasn't very random.  Okay, well, lessee. . .  "Ender's Game" by Orson Scott Card.  Or any of its sequels.  "Xenocide" was a little boring, but that's okay."  Jay snorted and pulled him back down.

And if that wasn't enough, three names later. . .

Yamagi double-checked his list and then gave up -- the dead just weren't staying there.  "Hiead Gner?"

As Hiead was standing up a voice proclaimed, "So **that's** how you pronounce it!  The double-consonant thing was weirding me out."  Zero laughed as the audience stared at Jay.  "What?"  Zero just kept on laughing, Van and KC with him.  "Oh, c'mon, it was **bothering** me!  Oh I give up.  Screw the lot of ya."

Hiead cleared his throat and introduced himself, smirking slightly.

"What's your favorite pun?"

Hiead blinked.  "People saying "what in hell?"  If it's in front of you, it's not in hell."  He shrugged.  "If that's not a pun, think of one yourself," he said carelessly, sitting back down.  Mr. and Mrs. Lowe laughed nervously a couple times.  Yamagi and Roose just pouted.

It was quite a while before they got to Carl. . .but they did.

"Carl Kolski?" Yamagi asked.

"I am. . .Carl Kolski!" Carl said in a hushed drama-voice, jumping into a pose.  The audience sweatdropped.

"Well, this is an appropriate question: what's your favorite dumb movie motto?"  Gareas snorted.

"Uhm. . . "there can be only one."  There can be only one of EVERYTHING.  There isn't two of anything."  He blinked over at Van and KC.  "Except for maybe them."  Van and KC both gave him a thumbs up.

The rest of the introductions went with many mentionables, leaving Roose, Yamagi, Clay, and Saki pretty sure they knew the aura of this crowd already -- they were all bonkers.  And dead.  Come back to life.

"Well, I'm sure we're going to have fun teaching **you guys**," Clay said, laughing slightly.  "You are dismissed to a whole day with your homeroom classes.  You'll be getting tours, more in-depth introductions, et cetera.  Parents can stay here and yack with each other or go home.  See you all at conferences."  He blinked.  "Which are at the end of the year.  Not in the middle."

Saki took center stage.  "All right!  Everyone find your advisor!  We've got all ten advisors up on the stage and I'll introduce them."  Ten teachers filed onto the stage.  "Aracd Narocke, Azuma Hijikata, Tukasa Kuscha, Sure La Card, Kizna Towryk, myself -- Saki Fortran, Erts Virny Cocteau, Phil Deed, Yu Hikura, and Edward Ginter.  We'll all be outside waiting for our groups of ten.  Come find us!" Saki said, smiling, and headed out one of the stage entrances, all the other advisors following her.

*~*~*~*

Zero looked at his schedule.  Erts Virny Cocteau.  He was the blond one. . .  Zero looked around.  He finally spotted Erts sitting under a tree, waiting for his advisement.  By some cruel twist of Fate, he'd looked at his list and seen Zero's name.  

Zero wandered over.  He spotted KC immediately.  

"KC!"

"Zero!"

"Dude -- someone I know.  This is great," Zero said, letting out a slight sigh.

"Heya, I'm Hannah," a girl with short, wavy brown hair said, grinning.  "Now you know two people."

"Sweet!  I'm Zero Enna, nice to meet you!"  Zero grinned, shaking her hand.

"Kurt Carter," Kurt said, bowing.  "I usually go by KC, though.  Kurt's too formal."

"Well, I'm Hannah Hanes.  Dunno what nicks there are for Hannah, but I'm used to people calling me "Hanner."  Liz and Alesia do all the time."

Zero and KC laughed.  The three conversed until Erts stood up and cleared his throat.  "All right, we're going to go inside to our classroom now.  If you'll follow me?" he asked, leading them towards the building.

*~*~*~*

Ernest looked at his advisement.  He blinked.  _Well, crap._  He didn't know anyone.  When the whole group was finally arranged and their teacher led them to their room, Ernest was still silently on his own.

*~*~*~*

Gareas looked at his advisement.  Then he looked at Hiead.

"Well, I know **you**.  That's a plus for me," he said, shrugging.

Hiead just blinked at him.  Gareas was quickly saved from head explosion when two girls walked up to him.

"Hey.  I loved your question answer.  You're crazy.  That's awesome," a girl with red hair grinned.  "I'm Shannon Twiltsu."

"Yeah.  We decided we wanted to be friends with you, so we came over," the other girl said, smiling.  "I'm Alesia Silver."  

Gareas laughed.  "Gareas Elidd.  Pleased to make your acquaintances.  This is Hiead Gner.  He's being a dip wad."

Hiead had to let his lip twitch up when he heard Azuma snort.  So the man remembered him after all.  _This. . .will be interesting._  Hey, at least he didn't have to see Zero any time soon.

*~*~*~*

The day had definitely been interesting, Zero had to give it that.  When he got back to his room, he found Jay standing outside it, talking with a boy and girl Zero didn't recognize.

"Heya!  Zero!  Meet anyone interesting?" Jay called, waving to KC as well, who had tagged along.

"Sure we did!" KC replied for him.  "This chick named Hannah.  She's just like the femme version of me'n Van.  "That really ditzy Kelly girl is in our homeroom, too.  She's actually pretty cool."  He blinked.  "Dude!  Hey Hannah!" he yelled, waving.

Sure enough, Hannah and another girl with shoulder-length, curly red hair appeared right across the hall.

"Hey," Hannah said, smiling.  "This your room?" she asked, pointing to Zero and Hiead's room.

"Yeah, mine.  Jay and KC are up on top floor.  I dunno who these two are," he said with a shrug, motioning to Jay's two companions.

"Whoops," Jay said, chagrined.  "This is Damion Schizo, my room mate.  He's also in my homeroom.  And this is Licy Torek, also in my homeroom.  And Damion's last name **is** pronounced Skit-zo!  Although it's pretty appropriate. . ." he said, laughing as Damion slugged him in the arm.

"Yeah, the rest of our homeroom is pretty dull.  Even our advisor's quiet.  Some guy named Yu Hikura.  He's one of the science teachers," Licy said, shrugging.

"Yeah, Zero and I got Erts Virny Cocteau," Hannah said, nodding.  "He's pretty fun, if a bit quiet.  He kept looking at us funny, though."

KC nodded.  "Yeah.  When me, Zero, Hannah, and Kelly were sitting and talking during lunch, he kept looking over at us.  Weird, huh?"  The group nodded.  "So who's your roomie?" KC asked, looking at Hannah's red-headed friend.

"Oh, this is Liz Savage.  We're friends from way back," Hannah said, grinning as Liz yawned.

"Yeah, one of my friends moved from my district to Hannah's, they made friends, I met Hannah through her, then she moved again!  She's here, too, though.  So're a couple of our other friends.  Uhm, I think I know about twenty-five people already.  Or more," Liz said, grinning.  

"Liz, you scare people," Hannah said, patting her friend on the shoulder.  "You really do."

"You're just like Jay, geez!" Zero exclaimed, laughing.  "You practically absorb people," he said, poking his taller friend.

"Thank you," Jay said, bowing.  "But I really just know the band and their counterparts.  Oh, and Nike's room mate."

"Oh geez. . ." KC said, laughing slightly.  "I really hope Nike tells him that he's gay."

"Actually, his room mate's gay, too, so it all works out."  The group blinked a couple times.  "I just hope they don't get attracted to each other."  Mass agreement.

"Ooh!  Funny story!" Liz said, bouncing up and down.  "Our friend Scott's going out with this guy named Mick.  They got roomed together!"

Jay and KC blinked at her.  "Michael Thompson, Mick?  With Scott Larson?" KC asked.

"Yep."

"Wow -- we know similar people!" Jay said in awe.  "Dude!"

"Cool!  Well, you said "the band," and Mick's in a band, so I suppose I should have guessed.  Scott lives in my district."  She paused to think.  "Actually, a **lot** of people from my district are here.  Most of them are my good friends, too."

"Wow.  There's four of us from our district, too," Zero said, nodding.  "Me, Jay, KC, and Van."

KC grinned.  "Speaking of the devil," he quipped as his twin showed up.  "Meet the party and jump on the bandwagon, twin."

Van just stared at the group.  "You guys are all bonkers.  Honestly.  But nice to meet you all, anyway.  I'm Van Carter."

"You're named after a car!" Liz said, pointing and bouncing.  Van sweatdropped while KC, Zero, and Jay snickered.

"I noticed, thanks.  My parents were hippies," he said with a drawl.

Hiead took that moment to show up, trailed by Will.  And of course, being trailed by Will, he was also trailed by Ernest, Carl, and Gareas.  This, naturally, was annoying him.

"Hey!" Van shouted, waving to Will and Carl.  "You two're in my homeroom!"  He grinned.  "I know people!"

KC patted him on the shoulder kindly.  "Yes, Van, feel special while you can."  Van slugged him.

"Oh, hi," Will said quietly, smiling.

"Yo!" Carl said, quite a bit more loudly, while he waved.

Zero poked Van.  "Introductions, please," he growled.

"Oh, right!  This is Will Lowe," Van said, pointing at Will, "and Carl Kolski.  They're both in my homeroom.  This is. . ." he looked at the group that had formed.  "Crud.  Well. . .KC, Jay, Damion, Licy, Liz, Hannah, and Zero," he said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet y'all.  This is Gareas Elidd, Ernest Cuore, and Hiead Gner.  I'm just following Gareas 'cuz I room with him.  Gareas is following Ernest, Ernest is following Will, and Will is following Hiead.  So we wound up here," he said, completely unfazed by this chain.

The group blinked, then they heard a voice in the distance shout, "Hey!  Liz!" before two girls showed up.

"Heya!" Liz welcomed, glomping the taller one.  "These two are Katy and Angie!  Say "hi"," she instructed them.

"Katy Short," the taller girl said with a wry grin.

"Angie Heathers," the shorter one said.

One by one, the group introduced themselves again.  By the time they were done, teachers were showing up to tell them to go to bed.

"Well, good night, all!" Zero said sleepily, pulling open the door to his and Hiead's room.  "Nice to meet you!"

Once inside the room, the buoyant one flopped.

"Well, that was fun, ne?" he asked his silent-thus-far room mate.

"Hn," Hiead replied, changing into his pajamas.

"Oh, fine, be that way," Zero snorted, getting up to do the same.  About ten minutes later all the lights in the building went out and both boys crawled into their beds.

_This ain't fair.  I thought they roomed you according to who you'd get along with the best.  Not according to polar opposites!_  Zero though with a pout.  _Maybe he's just shy when you first meet him,_ he thought before drifting off.

Hiead, however, had no such luck falling asleep.  The thoughts that plagued him mind were slightly more severe.  _So I'm stuck rooming with my past-life boyfriend, who doesn't remember me at all.  This is just peachy._  He groaned and rolled over.  _And my psyche, the one thing that stopped me from being nice to anyone the last time around, is just as fucked up as before.  I have the intense urge to hold my room mate.  Fuck._  He rolled over again, pulling his pillow over his head.  _Fate is probably laughing her fat ass off by now.  Fate or Teela, can't really tell the difference._

He groaned and rolled over one last time, tangling himself in his blankets.  _This sucks._  

Just before he was finally able to drift off, a small noise broke the silence in his mind.  He looked over to see Zero sit up with a start.  _Great, he still has nightmares.  There goes my sleep pattern. . ._  Hiead was unable to remain upset, however, when he saw the now-older boy brush a tear off his cheek.

"Why. . .am I crying?" Zero muttered softly.  Hiead groaned and sat up.

"Because you had a bad dream?" he supplied dryly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to face the distraught boy.

"But. . .I can't remember my dream.  I never can," he said, obviously a bit perturbed with this fact.  "All I remember is that there was a lot of bright light, and that I hurt."

_I can think of several situations that would fit into, _Hiead thought wryly, choosing not to say anything.

"And it's a weird kind of hurt, you know?" Zero asked, turning to look at Hiead.  "Like something in my heart shattered.  But then I wake up, and all that remains is the pain.  I can't think of anything in my life that happened like that, so it's weird."

"I suppose," Hiead said with a shrug.  "But it's just a dream, right?  It never actually happened, so it can't really hurt you," he lied, straight through his teeth.  "Go back to sleep," he finished, lying down and getting comfortable again.

Zero nodded and lay down, staring at the ceiling.  

When he still wasn't asleep, twenty minutes later, Hiead knew he was going to say something else.

"But it just feels so real. . ." he murmured, voice hazy as though he was half asleep.

"Sometimes dreams are like that."  Hiead curled himself into a ball, remembering -- at least partly -- the two situations that fit Zero's dream perfectly.

"I guess. . .but all my dreams are like this.  I wake up and I feel like there's something I'm forgetting.  And not all the dreams hurt, either.  Some leave me feeling just fine, or even happy."

"Don't know what I can tell you," Hiead said, voice muffled.

"I didn't expect you to. . .it just feels nice to talk about it to someone."

"Why don't you tell your friends about them?"

"Because they'd get unnecessarily worried about them."  He chuckled lightly.  "And I feel like I know you.  Kind of weird isn't it?" he asked, rolling to look at Hiead, then furrowing his eyebrows at the fetal position the younger boy had rolled himself into.

Hiead laughed shortly.  "Yeah, weird."  He closed his eyes more tightly.  "Go to bed, Zero."

Zero nodded and closed his eyes.  It didn't take long this time for his breathing to even out.

*~*~*~*

Gareas and Ernest, being separated by a hallway, had a slightly more hampered conversation.

Because of Ernest's abilities as a telepath, and the close link the boys shared, they were able to communicate almost clearly.  The only fluctuations were when either Carl or Will said something.  Both room mates, however, fell asleep fairly quickly.

_:: So how do you like this place? :: _ Gareas asked his shyer friend.

_:: The people are nice enough.  I didn't really meet anyone in my homeroom that I really clicked with, though.  Tomorrow's Monday.  That means we start regular classes. ::_

_:: Yeah.  I wish we had more classes together.  How'm I supposed to make sure you talk? ::_

Ernest chuckled; a soothing, melodic sound over the link.  _:: You'll just have to trust me, won't you? ::_

_:: Aww. . .I trust you.  I just don't trust your social skills.  ::  _Ernest could practically feel him smirk.

_:: Ha.  Ha. ::_

_:: It's the truth, man.  You're a sociopath if I've ever met one. ::_

_:: Well, you would be, too, if every time you touched someone their thoughts rushed into your head. ::_

_:: Yeah, probably.  But aren't there people with natural shields? ::_

_:: Anyone with strong EX and an awareness of telepathy has a stronger shield than normal people.  Like with you -- I can only read you if we're in direct skin-to-skin contact and I want to. ::_

_:: Well, you'd think there'd be quite a few people like that here. ::_

_:: Less than you think.  That group of people we met right before lights out was extremely unique.  I could only sense two of them.  The two being Will and KC.  Everyone else I've run into all day, minus a guy named Jason in my homeroom, I've sensed pretty strongly. ::_

_:: Well, hang out with the Jason guy, then.  Don't torture yourself around unguarded people, :: _Gareas ordered, his defense complex kicking in.  If anyone was ever able to hurt Ernest and get away with it, it would be over his dead body.

_:: I did.  He was a really nice guy -- extremely Christian.  That's rare in this day and age.  Who all did you meet in your homeroom? ::_

_:: My homeroom was psychos anon. or something, 'cuz it was really fun.  That Hiead guy was in my homeroom, too.  He really is bitter, like Will said.  The only things he said were with a "duh" attitude or in a snarl of some sort.  Though, with what Will told us about his folks, I suppose you can't blame him. ::_

_:: Yeah. . .  We should try to be nice to him. ::_

_:: Is this your abandoned kitten complex or a real feeling? :: _Gareas asked with a chuckle.

_:: Very funny.  It's a real feeling.  When I met him, it was like something was really hurting him.  Because of what you call my "abandoned kitten complex," I tried to find out what. . .but. . .his natural shields are like nothing I've ever seen.  They may not even be natural.  The pain and bitterness that he radiated was just a part of him.  Like something so horrible had happened that he couldn't let go of it. :: _Ernest sighed.

_:: Hey you, that tickles! :: _ Gareas laughed in reference to Ernest's sigh.

_:: Sorry. ::_

_:: I was kidding, you twit. ::_

_:: I know.  ::_

_:: Argh!  Anyway, back to our day.  I met some really fun people in advisement.  Most of them were girls, too.  There aren't really many girls who can keep my attention, :: _he said with a slight laugh.  _:: There was no romantic attraction. . .but some of them were really entertaining. ::_

_:: What were their names? ::_

_:: Uhm, Shannon, Alesia, Kelsey, and Dani.  There was a guy named Josh, too.  He and Dani claimed to be cousins, but they didn't really look all that similar.  Oh well.  I'll introduce you to them if we run into each other again. ::_

_:: Okay.  I haven't met anyone who's hated me for my telepathy yet, either.  I guess Dad was right when he said I'd like it here. ::_

_:: That's awesome.  You deserve to have everybody like you the way you are. ::_

_:: Sure, sure.  Though I don't really **want** everyone to like me.  I'm satisfied with having just a few good friends. ::_

_:: Well, yeah, but you know what I meant. ::_

_:: Only because I've known you so long. ::_

_:: Yep! :: _ Gareas exclaimed happily.  Their conversation was interrupted when someone cleared their throat over the line.

_:: Go to sleep, boys, :: _Erts cut in.  _:: You have to be to class by eight tomorrow.  Sleep.  Now, :: _he said before fading back out.

_:: We should listen to him.  Talk to you in the morning, Garu, :: _Ernest said before cutting the connection.

Both boys were asleep in minutes.

*~*~*~* END CHAPTER TWO *~*~*~*

Well, there you have it.  Chapter two.  Which sucked.  *sigh*  I had to introduce everyone somehow.  I **did** warn that the plot wouldn't be coming until chapter two or three.  I guess you'll just have to wait until chapter three.  Bear with me, people.  At least now you'll know who's talking when they have conversations with their friends.  A lot of the characters mentioned here won't show up very often -- the main characters **are** Garu, Ernest, Zero, and Hiead -- but it's good to know who they are.

This chapter was also written under the influence of crappy sixth-grade pop music.  *sweatdrop*  This chapter was also a bit shorter than its two predecessors, and had a lot more conversation.  Most of the chapters will be in the range of 8-15 pages, size 8 Tahoma font.  Just so you know.  I don't like short chapters -- it makes the waits slightly less worth while.  I try to get an entire thought done with each chapter.  Post-edit comments: Blah.  This chapter sucks.  Please bear with me, though.  I needed to introduce all the bloody side-characters that may show up later.  Or at least give you an idea of what the school was like.  Blah.

Anywho, reviewer comments:

**Hakari03: **Well, hope this is good enough!!

**Shades-chan: **Maa. . .your reviews make my day!  Sankyuu!

**Asa-chan**: Thank you!  There will be more Hiead/Zero, yes.  If only because Hiead insists.  . . .that and my yaoi-fangirlism.

**Kapparan Majic: **Sugar rushes = good.  And sorry the beginning was confusing.  *sigh*  I tried to do it slowly and intricately, but I'm sure it seemed a bit WHAM in places.

**Alli Hearts**: Sorry. . .Hiead suffering is a major plot point, though.  It was either Hiead or Ernest.  Personally, Ernest is my favorite character.  I couldn't do that to him!  

**Silvermyth**: *blush*  You guys know what's cool?  Having one of your favorite fanfic-ers review your fic.  XD  Very glad you liked it!  Yeah, I'm just not really a dog person. . .cats on the other hand.  GIMME ALL YOUR KITTIES AND NO ONE GETS HURT!  ('Cept for the occasional fic character. . .)

**Malik Fan 03**: SOMEONE WHO TALKS LIKE ME, YO!  It hath been updated.  *bows*  I hope this is satisfactory.  At least for the time being.  There'll be more relatively soon.  I'm LOVING all the reviews.  Honestly.  Wonders for my ego!

Teaser for Chapter Three: THE PLOT!!  Classes, classes, classes.  New friends, new enemies, and Hiead has issues. . .wait, that last one's in every chapter.  Oops.  Let's just say he has more issues than usual.  Also, a couple weird flashbacks.  I can't tell you who has them yet.  *wink*


End file.
